The Past, The present & The Future
by Zackire
Summary: Me back!! Ok this fic is about Fushigi Yuugi and Sailormoon crossovers. Usagi had been dreaming of someone since she was young every night. Who is this mysterious guy that made Usagi's heart throb everytime she thinks of him? What does Queen Serenity mean
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hmm… What was it I was gonna say? When I look at Taiisukun's face, I kinda forget what I was going to say…  
  
Taiisukun: **a vein is seen to swell** what did you say young lady?  
  
A/N: **laughing nervously** hehehe… I was just kidding Taiisukun…  
  
Nuriko: Psst… hey you were suppose to say the disclaimer thingy…  
  
A/N: oh thanks Nuriko… Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?  
  
Nuriko: What?! How did you know I am a guy?  
  
A/N: hey I am the author here. Of course I know and you better watch the tone there sugar else you won't have any part in this story. That goes for you too Taiisukun…  
  
Taiisukun, Nuriko: hai…  
  
A/N: ok people I just wanna say that I DON'T own Sailormoon or Fushigi Yuugi and especially Hotohori *sniffs* I love you Hotohori…  
  
Nuriko: ehem… get back on track girl…  
  
A/N: oh yeah... hehehe… I just wanna add that I am a poor girl with only a few pence in my pocket. So don't sue me.  
  
Tasuki: And now the story…  
  
A/N: *glares at Tasuki* Hey that's my part you took…  
  
  
  
1 The Past, The Present and The Future  
  
Chapter One  
  
Staring at the ever-familiar moon, Usagi waited patiently for an answer from the heaven. She had been in this place for months now and not once had she known the reason why she is there. A rustle of clothes brought her attention. Turning around, Usagi smiled at the new comer  
  
A man in his early twenties walked towards Usagi. His long green silken hair framed his chiseled face. A soft face smile played as the sensuous lips as the handsome man made his way to the blond beauty, his gaze never leaving hers.  
  
Usagi could only watch as her lover filled up the gap between them and took her in his strong arms. Usagi shuddered slightly as he encircled her slim waist with one arm and caressed her face with the other. Usually in this kind of situation, she would feel embarrass and uncomfortable but this time she felt different. Being in his arms felt right, she felt safe, protected, cherished and even loved.  
  
Usagi's heart thumped faster and faster as he brought his face down but stops when he is a breath away from her lips. The sensuous lips curled into a breath-taking smile and whispered, "Aishiteru Usagi," and proceed to claim her eager lips.  
  
Snapping her eyes open, Usagi looked at her annoying alarm clock that had been going off for quite a while. As her foggy brain slowly clear up, Usagi realized something.  
  
"Ah! I'm going to be late!"  
  
  
  
A familiar laughter rang in the air and immediately brought joy and happiness into the ever-so-dull palace. Hotohori watched the silvery blond beauty skip on the grass as he rest contently on a tree's bark. Watching the beauty had made him forget what he was and all of his problem. In short he felt alive.  
  
The blond, who now had a bouquet of flowers in her arms slowly walked towards him. When she was standing a meter from him, Hotohori raised an eyebrow. Smiling innocently, the beauty suddenly threw the flowers at his face and dash for the nearest room in the palace.  
  
After coming from the temporary stupor, Hotohori quickly stood up and chase the laughing blond who is now halfway across the field. After a few seconds, Hotohori was neck to neck with the blond. Smiling mischievously, Hotohori suddenly shot out and grabbed her around the waist. A surprise shriek escaped the beauty's lips.  
  
Pulling herself up to him, Hotohori stared at her glinting eyes. His breath was caught as read the love in her eyes. Bringing his head down to hers, the blond breathe, "Aishiteru Hotohori," and proceed to kiss him.  
  
Hotohori opened his eyes and stared at the ever-familiar canopy of his bed. The words rang in his mind again and again as he got ready for the day.  
  
Juuban District  
  
A girl in her last year of high school strolled in the park alone. She was different from the average girl. Her hair alone was unique. The color itself was of silvery light gold and tied up into two buns ponytail one at each side of their hair.  
  
"Usagi!" a familiar voice rang through the air, breaking the serenity of the atmosphere.  
  
Usagi looked up and saw a blue haired, a blond and an auburn haired girls heading towards her as they wave their hands. "Minako, Amy, Makoto!" Usagi waved back.  
  
"I heard you aced all of the subjects in the examination," Minako hugged the blushing Usagi.  
  
"Congratulations Usagi. I know you could do it. So what are you going to do after high school?" Amy smiled at Usagi.  
  
"I don't know Amy. Perhaps I could continue my studies and head for university," Usagi smiled back.  
  
"Wow, Amy. It seem that you will have a rival now that Usagi is heading for university," Makoto poked Amy at the ribs as she winked at Usagi.  
  
"Well whatever it is, we are going to the arcade to celebrate. Want to join us Usagi?" Minako looked at Usagi expectantly.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I'm sorry guys, I have loads of things to complete before the day is over," Liar! You just want to think of that green haired drop-dead gorgeous guy.  
  
"If you say so, Usagi. Amy, Makoto, lets go. See ya later Usagi," Minako wave.  
  
Usagi sighed as she continued on. Her mind wandered back at the man in her dreams. She had been dreaming of him since she was young. She has seen him in her dream from a toddler to a teenager and lastly grew up to a handsome guy he is now. Every night she would dream about him. Each night would be different. But last night the dream had really shaken her. She knew with her soul that she loved him.  
  
But what would those dream meant? She did not even know whether he is real or just a figment of her imagination. Usagi contemplate whether to tell that noisy cat guardian of hers. Luna is very nice and caring but she can be annoying at tomes. Usagi stopped and looked at the temple. Somehow her feet have a brain of their own and had been walking towards the temple. Might as well visit Rei while I am here. Usagi sighed and began climbing the stairs to the temple.  
  
"Ohayo, Rei!" Usagi greeted cheerfully.  
  
Rei turned around and saw the greeter. "Oh its you Usagi. What brings you here?"  
  
"I was just passing by and decided to drop in," Usagi explained.  
  
"Well you are in luck. I just bought some brownies. Wan to join me for tea?" Rei stopped sweeping.  
  
A large grin etched Usagi's face as she nodded happily. "Hai!"  
  
Rei was helping herself with another brownies when Usagi suddenly asked, "Rei… have you ever had strange dreams before?"  
  
"Why?" Rei looked at her nervous friend.  
  
"Umm… Nothing. Forget I asked," Usagi laughed nervously.  
  
Rei placed her brownies on her plate. "Usagi. I know there is something that is bothering you. What is it?" Rei looked at Usagi.  
  
"Well… You have to promise not to tell the others and especially Luna. I don't want them to think I am mad," Usagi stated.  
  
Seeing her friend's nod, Usagi started, "I have been having weird dreams lately. About a guy…"  
  
At the mention of the word guy, Rei's curiosity was perked and listened to Usagi. It was dusk when Usagi had finished retelling her dreams. Long minutes passed after Usagi had retold her dreams.  
  
"Well it is strange, Usagi. I think you had been in another realm when you met him," Rei said.  
  
"Of course I was in another realm. I was in dreamland," Usagi burst out, sounding exasperated. Rei sweat-dropped.  
  
"What I meant is that the guy in your dream is real. What you saw in your dream is real." Rui explained.  
  
"Whatever you say Rei. I better go now before mom kills me," Usagi looked at her watch.  
  
Rei saw Usagi to the entrance of the temple. "Ja!" Usagi waved. Rei watched Usagi walked home. Why is there a raging feeling that this world is linked to another? Rei walked to her room to consult the fire.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Konan Empire  
  
"I think you should fine another person to be your wife, Tamahome," Tasuki thought out loud as he watched Miaka snatched another dumpling from the plate.  
  
"What did you say, Tasuki?" Miaka looked at Tasuki murderously. A vein could be seen swelling from her temples.  
  
Tasuki still unaware of the reaction that his words had resulted continued," Just look at the table. If we didn't reach here in time, she might have finished all of the food." Tasuki looked at the empty plates and bowls.  
  
"Nani?!" Miaka took an empty bowl and began throwing it at Tasuki.  
  
Hotohori watched the scene that is happening at his dining table. Laughing softly, Hotohori ducked as another empty bowl flew past his head to the yowling Tasuki. All of the seven Suzaku seishi are gathered at the table. Well almost all. Only the last seishi have yet to be found.  
  
Hotohori massaged his throbbing temples. He had not slept since the dream he head last night. It was so real. Every night he had dreamt of her. He had dreamt of her since he was a toddler. He had seen her grown from a baby to a toddler ad now to a mature lady. True she is a beauty. Her azure eyes had always comfort him and so is her calm presence and soft voice. All of his dreams, she had been real. But still he did not know whether in reality she is real.  
  
He had slowly fallen in love with her. Her clothes and accent are all different. When Miaka had fallen from the sky and into this world, he had thought she was the one since she had nearly the same hairstyle as she did. But unfortunately, Miaka is not the one he wanted. True he had confessed his love to Miaka, but that was all a plan. A plan to figure out whether she is the one. Alas she is not.  
  
Suddenly a familiar laughter rang in the air. A pair of lovely bright blue eyes, heart shape face, sensuous smiling lips, odango ponytail and silken silvery blond hair appeared in his mind. Smiling at him all the while looking into his eyes. Her hand raised and caressed his face softly as she whispered softly, "I'm coming, my love. Wait for me."  
  
"Usagi…" escaped the emperor's lips.  
  
All commotion came to a stand still. Everyone in the room looked at Hotohori. Even Tasuki who had a bowl in his hand ready to throw at Miaka, stopped and looked at Hotohori.  
  
"Hotohori-sama," Miaka looked at the Suzaku Seishi who is staring in the open space, one of his arm raised in front of him as if to reach for something.  
  
"Oi Hotohori, you Ok?" a chibi Tamahome waved his hand in front of Hotohori's face.  
  
Snapping out of his daydream, Hotohori smiled at everyone and reassured that he was well. As he proceeded to sip his tea, the voice rang again. "I'm coming my love. Wait for me." I wonder what she meant by that.  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 Moon Kingdom  
  
Queen Serenity sighs. At last the time has come for the two worlds to merge. Concentrating on her energy, she calls forth for the four gods. A red, blue, white and green light appeared as sudden as it come. In their places were four men. All of them knelt at the presence of the queen.  
  
"The time has come. It is time to unite our two world. I shall entrust my dearest daughter into your care," Queen Serenity looked at the four and lastly at the red haired man.  
  
"I shall protect her with my life," the red head declared.  
  
"So do we, your highness," the other three followed.  
  
"Remember. She is the goddess and ruler of the universe. If she were to be harmed in any way, I shall hold all of you responsible. Especially you, Suzaku," the queen stared at the red head. When all of them nodded their acknowledgement, Queen Serenity raised her staff and began chanting. A bright pink light appeared for a few moment and disappeared when the chant had ended. The four men also disappeared with the light.  
  
Sighing, the queen whispered, "I wish you well, my daughter."  
  
1.5  
  
1.6 Usagi's room  
  
Usagi rubbed her aching eyes as she place the book she had been reading on the nightstand. Usagi pondered whether to change into her pyjammas than wearing what she is wearing now. She was wearing a pair of Levi's hipsters and a white blouse that really brought up the nice contours of her womanly body.  
  
Deciding to take a few minutes rest before she finishedthe book she had been reading. Usagi crawled to her bed. Snuggling comfortably into her bed, Usagi slowly fell asleep.  
  
Deep in the night, a sudden pink light glowed from Usagi's transformation brooch. As the light got brighter, the brooch floats over Usagi and landed on Usagi's chest. As sudden as the pink light appeared, a red, blue, white and green light appeared surrounded Usagi. Lighting as one, the five light disappeared, bringing Usagi along.  
  
"Usagi no hime," a voise called out.  
  
"Usagi no hime lease wake up," it repeated again.  
  
"Not now Luna… I'm tired," Usagi mumbled.  
  
"Let me handle this Seiryuu. Usagi no hime please WAKE UP!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
Usagi snapped her eyes open and scrambled herself out of bed. Only this time there is not bed. She was floating. Looking around, she saw a red phoenix, a blue dragon, a white tiger and a green tortoise. Panic surge up when she realized that she did not recognize them.  
  
Seeing the panic, the phoenix immediately explained, "Princess Serenity, Usagi no hime I am Suzaku, that is Seiryuu, the white tiger is Genbu and the tortoise is Byakko. Please do not panic. We are sent here by your mother, Queen Serenity."  
  
At the mention of her mother's name, Usagi calmed a bit. "Where am I and why am I here?"  
  
"You are about to be in the realm of the book of the four gods. You are here because your mother sents you here to merge our two worlds together. Do not worry, my Suzaku seishi will protect you while you are there. You can call upon us anytime if you need us," Suzaku explained.  
  
"What do you mean by merging your world and mine together?" Usagi looked at Suzaku suspiciously.  
  
"You will understand later. From now get ready to meet our world."  
  
  
  
1.7 Konan  
  
A strong gust of wind blew inside the throne room, overturning some of the things inside. The Suzaku seishi who had been discussing ways to find the last seishi immediately surrounded their miko, protecting her from any evil. The wind suddenly stopped and the seishi looked around, ready to attack anyone who hurt their miko.  
  
Suddenly a bright blinding light appeared in the center of the room. The occupants had to shield their eyes from the light.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
As sudden as the light appeared. In its place are four different coloured light balls. A white on the left, green on the right, blue at the back and red in front of the blue. Slowly the light balls took shape.  
  
"Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko and Seiryuu!" Miaka gasp. Everyone of the seishi bowed to Suzaku, all of them in awe.  
  
"Rise my seishi," the Suzaku seishi followed the order from their god.  
  
"I just want you to know that you will have to protect a very important personas you would protect your own miko. She is very important to this world as well as to the universe," Suzaku ordered.  
  
"It's a she? Oh god! Why must it be a girl?" Tasuki whinned.  
  
"You have a problem with that, Tasuki?" Suzaku glared at Tasuki. Tasuki immediately shook his head.  
  
"Well… Suzaku… Who is she?" Miaka asked nervously.  
  
As if to answer her question, a bright pink light appeared in the center of the four gods. Slowly the light disappeared, leaving a beautiful girl with silvery blond hair tied in two odangos ponytail float a foot off the ground. Her ponytail wafted in the air. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of brilliant blue eyes.  
  
Hotohori stared in amazement at the girl. She look very familiar but couldn't pin point who. He watched as her feet slowly touched the floor. Even though her clothes had been an alien to him, somehow the eyes stirred something within.  
  
The four gods bowed as she stood. "Princess, I now leave you to my care. Remember to summon me or any of us whenever you need us." Turning to the seishis, Suzaku reminded them again, "Protect her with your very life."  
  
Miaka felt a pang of jealousy. How can a girl easily summon for the gods and she could not. After all, she is the Suzaku miko. "Suzaku, how come she can call you easily and not I?"  
  
"You will soon find out why, Miaka. Take care princess," with that the four gods disappeared, leaving the girl alone.  
  
Usagi watched as Suzaku and the tree gods leave. She was about to curse her sorry luck for not knowing where she was when someone caught her attention. Staring at the silken green haired man, Usagi search her brain where she had seen him. A gasp escaped from her lips when she realized who he was.  
  
Hotohori watched the beauty gasp and slowly walked towards him, stopping a breath from him. He didn't even flinched when she reached out and took off his emperor's crown, making his hair cascading down to his waist.  
  
The seishi and Miaka watched in wonder as the girl made her way to Hotohori. Nuriko gaps when he watched Usagi took off Hotohori's crown. No one had ever done that to Hotohori. The action made everyone thought that the girl and Hotohori know each other.  
  
Usagi took hold of a lock of the green hair and rubbed it to her cheeks, feeling the softness of it. Opening her eyes, Usagi stared into the unwavering gaze of his. Raising a shaky hand to Hotohori's cheeks, Usagi slowly caressed it. Looking into his eyes again, Usagi whispered, "Hoto- chan" and succumbed to the inviting darkenss.  
  
"Hoto-chan" that was all the reassurance he needed. Before he could utter her name, Usagi slumped to his chest. Gathering her in his arms, Hotohori quickly made his way to the empty bedroom next to his. His life had never felt bright before as he marveled at the soft comforting load in his arms.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh yeah!! **starts dancing** I just finished typing this fic at last. Can you believe me that I started writing and typing it on the 22 of Jan and completed the typing on the 24 of Jan … lol I must be going nuts 


	2. Chapter 2

1 A/N: Hey people I'm back again!!! Yeah with all new improved and interesting chapter. Before I start, I just wanna say that I do not own Sailormoon or Fushigi Yuugi. *sobs… I wanna own Hotohori!!!… too bad I can't…  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 2  
  
Usagi groaned as she slowly stirred from her slumber. Stretching like a cat, Usagi pondered over her most delightful dream she had. She had dreamt meeting the four gods of another world. But the great part of her dream was meeting Hotohori. She still couldn't help herself giggling over his expression when he saw her appearing in his world. Thinking it was time to wake up, Usagi slowly open her eyes.  
  
The first thing that crossed her mind when she opened her eyes was that she must have still been dreaming. Turning her head to the wall, Usagi hit her head against it. "Itai!" Usagi rubbed her aching forehead. If it hurts that can only mean that she is not DREAMING.  
  
Usagi could feel herself panic. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm herself. Getting off the bed. Usagi walked to the dresser. It was when she looked in the mirror did she realize she was stark naked. Yelping, Usagi immediately jumped under the covers. Tucking the covers under her arms, Usagi scanned the room for her clothes.  
  
Instead of the white blouse, a pair of Levi's hipster and the undergarment that she had been wearing yesterday, a beautiful crimson colored with small flowers silk kimono were neatly folded on a table. Seeing a washing basin and a towel, Usagi decided to get herself ready for the day.  
  
Breakfast at the royal dining table was as noisy as usual. Everything looked normal. Miaka and Tasuki are having their daily routine quarrel, Chichiri with his "no da", Tamahome kicking a few soldiers, Nuriko with his crazed obsession in being a cross-dresser and Mitsukake being the saint as usual. Yup, everything looked normal. Well almost.  
  
Hotohori as usual sat at the head of the table. He had been smiling and grinning likes a simpleton all day. This was a total opposite from the Hotohori that everyone was mostly accustomed to. Every once in a while, he would suddenly smile or grin as he stared at nothing in particular. This action made everyone in the palace especially the Suzaku Seishi uneasy.  
  
A chibi Tasuki suddenly poked Tamahome in the ribs and whispered, "Ne, do you think Hotohori had gone mad?" That comment went unnoticed by everyone at the table and immediately as one looked at the smiling emperor.  
  
"I don't think he is mad, no da. I think he may be possessed by an evil spirit," a chibi Chichiri pointed at his head, making stupid faces.  
  
"Baka! He can't be possessed! I think he is…" and so the bantering of Hotohori's weird condition began.  
  
In reality, Hotohori was in his own little world. Familiar images of Usagi replayed in his mind again. From the past when Usagi whispered of her coming arrival, to Usagi really arrived, to Usagi caressing and whispering his name for the first time in reality and lastly to Usagi serene expression on when she slept.  
  
Hotohori smiled again. When he had brought her to the bedchamber, he had not allowed anyone to see to her. Instead he had stripped her and took care of her. He was careful not to look or touch any sensitive area even though he had yearned to do so. He had seen her many times stripping and changing clothes before him in his dream, but never in reality. So he was quite amazed at her beauty when he had stripped her. Hotohori grinned. It is better not to tell her who had stripped her. He didn't want to go through another of her special deathly glares and endless poundings on his head.  
  
The unbearable commotion at last sliced through his thoughts. His mind back to the real world, Hotohori glanced at the table. One thought came to his mind. What happened here? The room is in a mess and the table was far from messy, it looked as if a food war had occurred.  
  
Hotohori watched as Tamahome and Tasuki were once again at each other's necks. Nuriko and Miaka were in a heated battle and smoke could be seen escaping from the battle. Chichiri and Mitsukake were at least a bit civil. They were sitting at their places and quarreling over a matter when suddenly Mitsukake yelled something at Chichiri and a fight seemed to commence. It seemed that even the civil that even the civil of people had a little touch of barbaric nature in them. Somehow all of his friends were having something in common. They are quarrelling, but over what?  
  
Suddenly Hotohori heard his name being mentioned amidst the battlefield. Thinking he was imagining things, Hotohori strained his hearing and listened closely. They were mentioning his name! In fact they are quarrelling over something about him!  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat. "Excuse me. But can someone tell me what is happening here and what are you guys quarrelling about?"  
  
Everyone seemed to be in a pause mode. Tamahome was on the floor with Tasuki on top of him and ready to punch, both had a black eye. Miaka and Nuriko were holding onto each other's neck, strangling each other to death he presumed as he noticed how disheveled they look with their hair sticking out here and there. Mitsukake and Chichiri were on the floor and looked as if they were having a pro-wrestling match. All of them had an embarrassed and bewildered look on their faces as they stared at him. Hotohori couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
Tears formed in his eyes, as he laughed harder when he saw heir looks they gave him. "Well you sure are in a happy mood, Hoto-chan."  
  
Hotohori immediately topped laughing and looked at the direction of the cheerful voice. His mouth dropped a foot as he saw the owner of the voice.  
  
Usagi giggled when she saw Hotohori's mouth dropped a foot. When she realized that she had become the center of attention in the room, Usagi blushed hotly. "Did I wear something weird? Is there a tear in this kimono?" Usagi absentmindedly looked down at herself and check for anything weird.  
  
"There is no tear. It must be something that is out of place, but what? Oh I know I should have just stayed in the room…" Usagi whined to herself.  
  
Hotohori watched as the beautiful girl fidgeted in the doorway. He had thought she had looked beautiful when she wore a kimono last time in his dream. But now, he changed his mind. She looked simply gorgeous and innocent. He took his time taking his fill at her beauty. From the usual odango ponytails to the blushing sweet innocent face and lastly to her crimson Kimono that he had brought for her that nicely brought out her womanly figure.  
  
Snapping his thoughts together, Hotohori slowly made his way to the enchantress. He stopped just a scant breath from her. He chuckled softly as her expression changed from embarrassment to curiosity. Raising one of his arms to her face, Hotohori slowly stroke her face. Tipping her head upwards, Hotohori stared lovingly in her eyes and brought his lips down to hers.  
  
Usagi watched him walked towards her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly when he stopped a breath from her. Her eyes widened in bewilderment when he tipped her face to meet his gaze. Usagi felt heat rushing up to her face as her heart pounded against her chest rapidly.  
  
She stiffened at the first touch of his lips. It was… It was totally different from the dreams she had. She had always imagined for his lips to be soft. But now that she is kissing him, she marveled at the soft warm and inviting lips of his.  
  
Usagi could feel her insides going mushy and her knees turning into jelly. She didn't even notice the surprise gasp and cat calls when Hotohori wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Only one thing she could concentrate on, the kiss she and Hotohori were having. Closing her eyes, Usagi wound her arms around his neck and surrendered herself to him.  
  
Nuriko gasp followed by an expletive mutter as he watched Hotohori dipped his head to kiss the blond. This was not the Hotohori that he knew. Turning around so as to face the couple in a soul-shattering kiss, Nuriko began planning ways for his soon-to-be-victim.  
  
Tamahome chuckled when he saw the soul-shattering kiss. Wherever the girl was from, se must be on their side. Else Hotohori would not have done what he is doing now. A giggle brought his attention. He looked down and saw that Miaka had moved to his side and giggling at the couple.  
  
"Aren't they cute, Tamahome?" Miaka giggled.  
  
Tasuki was dumbfounded when he saw the emperor kissing the beauty. Whether to mark the beauty as his own or that they already knew each other well, he care naught. "Well, at last I saw some admirable moves form you, Hotohori," Tasuki grinned. Seeing the beauty responding to his friend's kiss, Tasuki grinned mischievously and whistled.  
  
Mitsukake closed his gaping mouth when he had gathered his wits back. Chichiri was gaping when he saw the state Chichiri was in. He was gaping big enough for the empty bowl in front of hi, to fit and his arms were hanging loosely at his sides.  
  
The embarrassing catcalls and laughter at last registered through his hazy mind. Reluctantly, Hotohori pulled away, ending the kiss as he looked at Usagi. Satisfied with her dazed expression and swollen lips, Hotohori slowly turned around with Usagi still tightly held in his arms.  
  
"Everyone meet, Usagi Tsukino," Hotohori announced.  
  
Usagi was still dazed when Hotohori announced her name. But she quickly regains her wits when she saw the teasing looks that the orange haired man gave her. She smiled at everyone when the entire introduction had ended.  
  
"So are you from my world?" the brown haired girl called Miaka asked.  
  
"If Tokyo is what you called by another world, then I suppose so," Usagi smiled.  
  
"I knew it!" Miaka hugged Usagi tightly.  
  
"So where are you from? Oh let me guess … Tokyo!" Usagi laughed jokingly.  
  
"You are right! I am still a junior high student. Soon to be facing my entrance exam. What about you?" Miaka bubbled up happily.  
  
"I am from Juuban district. I am having my last year in high school. I even aced all of the subjects in the examinations," Usagi smiled over her new friend's reaction.  
  
"Wow! You aced them all? That means you can continue your studies to university! Hey isn't Juuban district where Eternal Sailormoon appears and kick all of those youmas off to their masters?" Miaka had now looped her arms with her new friend as she led her to the table.  
  
"Hai! Are you a fan of hers?" Usagi sat down and looked at her friend's cheerful face.  
  
"A fan? I am her greatest fan! I always wanted to meet her. Unfortunately I could only catch a glimpse of her in the newspapers," Miaka giggled.  
  
"I guess you can say that. The only time we can see her is in the papers destroying the youmas. If I'm not wrong, I heard that she is now Cosmos Moon, no longer sailormoon. I guess she had to upgrade herself like how we have to as students," Usagi smiled inwardly. At least she knew that she is an idol to many. Usagi shuddered at the memory of how close she was to losing to Chaos.  
  
Chichiri sat himself across the two chattering girls. His curiosity was hooked when he heard sailormoon and defeating youmas. "Sailormoon? Who is she?" By now all of the seishi had seated themselves once again.  
  
"Well she is the superhero that defeats evil and saves the day. She has altogether nine other senshi as her guardians. All of them named after the planets," Usagi explained, careful not to give away too much.  
  
"Oh… Oh! And she has this kawaii-fighting suit that sexily clung to her body like a second skin and a short fuku like a miniskirt. On top of that she has this beautiful large white wings. When she decides its enough time playing with the youma, she then calls her real powers and a long wand appeared and next thing you knew, the youma goes splat like a fly," Miaka claps her hands flat together to emphasize it more.  
  
Usagi grimaced at Miaka's choice of words. "Am I really that bad? Squashing the youma…" Usagi mused to herself. A vein started to swell at her temple when she heard Tasuki's unwanted comment.  
  
"So this little girl in short fuku and body-fitting suit goes around and waves her little wand, like a faerie and poof saves the day! How so typical of girls," Tasuki laughed as he seats himself.  
  
Using a little of her powers, Usagi concentrates and spoke her mind to the wind with a language that only the wind understands. Suddenly a loud thump could be heard. Usagi opened her eyes and laughed out loud. There on the floor was Tasuki sprawling.  
  
"Well it serves you right for saying such things, Tasuki. Next time think before you talk," laughed Hotohori as he looked at the laughing Usagi. He had a hunch that she is responsible for Tasuki's little mishap.  
  
The day went by in a flurry. The seishi had learnt a lot from their little rabbit. Some of them are she is always bubbling with excitement that is very contagious and seems to laugh, smile, joke and even quarrel. The other thing they knew about him her is that she have a very healthy appetite but at least she have the decency to use table manners, unlike Miaka. The next thing is that she dislikes seeing a sad face.  
  
She was just passing by a servant with Tasuki and Mitsukake when she noticed the somber expression. Immediately she left her friends and by the end of the day, the servant became friends with her. In short, the seishi realized one thing; Usagi is like a little sister to them.  
  
Usagi sighed contently as she brushed her hair slowly. The day had been very exhausting with the entire running around. All of the seishi and not to forget, Miaka, were friendly. She had learnt not to take any of Tasuki's excessive remarks to heart. It's just a way of him showing his affection. Their behavior ad reminded her of her own friends.  
  
Suddenly a frown marred Usagi's fragile feature. Even though all of the seishi were friendly, there is one that troubles her, Nuriko. Ever since she came here, he had been trying to trip her without being noticed and deliberately tries to capture Hoto-chan's attention. Not that she mind or anything. But… really something about Nuriko troubles her in a sisterly way.  
  
"May I come in?" Usagi immediately snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi watched as Nuriko sat herself in front of her.  
  
"I don't want to take most of your time. I just wan to tell you that Hotohori is mine. So bug off," Nuriko glared.  
  
"You want Hoto-chan?" Usagi looked at Nuriko in surprise.  
  
"Hai!" Nuriko snapped.  
  
"Ne, isn't it weird to have a guy wanting another guy?" Usagi asked, dazed.  
  
"Nani?! How did you know I'm a guy?" Nuriko blared, astonished that Usagi knew such information about him.  
  
"Its that Miaka isn't it? She told you right?" Nuriko shook Usagi hard.  
  
"Ie.. I just knew it…" Usagi squeaked.  
  
"Huh? But how did you…?" Nuriko literally dropped the blue-faced Usagi.  
  
After gasping fro breath, Usagi explained carefully. "Well first, girls do not walk like a you do. I mean you can really copy how a lady walk but you still have the stiffness in you. Next if a person were to scrutinize you carefully, he would figure out you are a guy cuz you don't have the extra things that we do. Third, you have a very big built only a guy inherits. Lastly, your features. Your make up may give you the woman looks but are still a drop-dead gorgeous guy. To tell you the truth, I'd rather have you as a guy. At least I could have girls being jealous over me for having a handsome hunk like you,"  
  
At first Nuriko was flustered when Usagi started her explanation. But as she continued, the information suddenly brought out something within that he never thought existed anymore. A male pride slowly bubbled from his heart. No one had ever praised him for his male looks before.  
  
Usagi smiled at the blushing Nuriko. She hoped whatever she had said would bring up a light in his wrecked life. After all, he is cute and it would be a waste to just throw away his good looks. "Well… If you want, I could help you become a man back and make girls swoon over you."  
  
Nuriko looked at Usagi. Should he trust her? She seems sincere enough but what if she just wants to make him into a freak? At least he is happy the way he is now. People complimented his beauty. Nuriko shuddered at the memories of his villagers making crude jokes and insulted him of his appearance as a man. Would he dare to face up to it again?  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Nuriko at last spat out the question that had been wrenching his guts.  
  
Usagi watched Nuriko. Her conclusion about him had turned out right. There is something wrong about his past that made him this way. She could bet that its not a very happy past that made the strong Nuriko to shudder.  
  
"Its because you are my friend. And friends help each other in times of need. Anyway I can see in your eyes that you want to be your old self back. Don't worry, I won't pester you to tell me what made you this way. But what I can see that it's not a very nice past. No matter, I am willing to help you and turn you into the handsome guy in the kingdom. Well not entirely, Hoto-chan will always be the most handsome guy in the kingdom," Usagi smiled.  
  
Nuriko was taken aback by the speech. Friends? No one had wanted to be his friend when he was a guy and now a girl is willing to be his friend at the point of even enduring the endless insults that Nuriko would know will come out. Touched, Nuriko took the biggest step in his life.  
  
"Alright. I'd do it…"  
  
Nuriko's eyes widened when Usagi threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, promising him happiness and thanking him for trusting her. Honored to have someone caring for him and for the first time having a true friend that accepts him for what he is, Nuriko hugged back. "I'll protect you with my very life, Usagi," Nuriko silently vowed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wohoo!!! Am I fast or what? I had not sleep properly since I can't get my mind of this story. Everyday I woke up to find myself having new ideas about writing the next chapters… Anyway how is the story? Is it good? ……. Should I stop the story here .. hehehe… I have a bad feeling that if I were to do that, some people are gonna have my head for breakfast…lol… so should I stop?…CIAO!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

1 A/N: Matte!! Before anyone could sue me, I just wanna say my part.  
  
Chichiri: Ano… Zackire, don't you think you are exaggerating a little too much?  
  
A/N: he...he… Was I that obvious?  
  
All the characters: **nods** hai…  
  
A/N: yare..yare.. I just wanna say that I don't own Sailormoon or Fushigi Yuugi. OK let's get back to the story, ne?  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 3  
  
"Hey everyone!" Tasuki seated himself at the dining table. Everyone present greeted him back.  
  
"Is it me or is there two empty seats here?" Tasuki voiced out as he scanned the seats.  
  
"For once its not you, Tasuki. Nuriko and Usagi were unable to wake up this morning," Miaka swallowed down a dumpling.  
  
"Again? Yesterday they were out cold. The day before they had eye-bags and the day before that, they looked like pandas. Wonder what the hell they have been doing!" Tasuki exclaimed. As soon as the words left his mouth, a big mouth mask appeared and literally stuck itself onto Tasuki's mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri," Tamahome laughed.  
  
"No problem, no da." Chichiri turned and smiled sweetly at the fire breathing Tasuki. "I hope that will teach you a lesson for having a foul dictionary." At that comment, everyone laughed. Almost everyone.  
  
If anyone were to glance Hotohori features, one might say he is dead. His expression had been very blank when he saw Usagi's seat was empty. Even though his face is blank, his eyes tell a different story. His normal sea green eyes had turned to a dark green at the mention of Usagi's absence.  
  
He had noticed that since the third day she arrived, she had been looking very tired and haggard. The first day she had been toying with her food. The second, she had been nodding off to sleep while eating and might have pitched forward if he hadn't caught her in time. The third was even better, she really did pitched forward and kissed the food. Every time he had questioned her about it, she just smiled, kissed him on the cheeks and reassured him that nothing was amiss.  
  
Come to think of it, Nuriko had almost the same behavior as Usagi's these past few mornings. He had dark rings that beats all the pandas in the kingdom and even sleepwalk to the dining table. His guts nagged that Nuriko and Usagi had been doing something behind his back. Well its time that he find out what they have been doing.  
  
  
  
Juuban District  
  
"Nani?!" Makoto gasp, surprise.  
  
Luna nodded and looked at the inner senshi seriously. "I am not kidding. Usagi had disappeared. When I entered her room this morning, she was not there. After searching the entire house not only was Usagi missing, her brooch also went missing."  
  
"That is strange. You sure you have checked the kitchen and the arcade?" Minako asked, still could not able to grasp that Usagi had really disappeared.  
  
"Perhaps she went to the library. I mean she do love to go there this year," Amy voiced out. Catching her friends' groans and exasperated, Amy hid under her book.  
  
"This is not the time to joke. This case is very serious. What if we have a sudden youma attack? Even with your star powers, without Usagi the youma can still crawl," Luna stated out forcefully. Artemis watched as Luna paced on the straw mat dojo. It is true, without Eternal Cosmos Moon, the balance of powers will be altered and evil may overturn the world.  
  
"Have the outer senshi been notified about this?" Artemis looked questioningly at Luna.  
  
"We are here, Artemis," everyone jumped at the unexpected voice.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru!" Minako gasped.  
  
"We came as fast as we could. So is it true that Usagi really disappeared?" Michiru asked once she had seated. Seeing Luna's grim expression, Michiru presumed that Usagi indeed had disappeared.  
  
Silence etched in the room. Everyone was thinking of Usagi's sudden disappeared. Minako and Amy still couldn't get over the fact that their 'little sister' was gone. Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka mourned over their queen's disappearance. Rei and Setsuna were the only ones who didn't look surprised at the news.  
  
Luna's head suddenly shot up as she remembered something. "I almost forgot! I found this feather on Usagi's bed this morning. It may give us a clue," Everyone looked at the shiny fiery red feather.  
  
Rei stared wide eyes at the feather. It seemed so familiar. Rei cursed her faulty memory as she tries once again to remember where had she seen the feather.  
  
Suddenly a voice spoke, "Its Suzaku" Everyone looked at Setsuna who was looking very calm and had her eyes closed.  
  
Opening her eyes, Setsuna looked at her puzzled friends and explained "The feather belongs to one of the four gods called Suzaku."  
  
  
  
Konan Empire  
  
Hotohori smiled as Usagi snuggled deeper into him. Shaking her shoulders softly, Hotohori once again tries to wake up the sleeping beauty. Seeing no reaction from her, Hotohori gave up and sat at the side of the bed, gazing at the sleeping beauty.  
  
Her hair was free from their usual restraint and now splayed across the bed. Her hair caught the few strayed sunlight in the room, which in turn created a halo around her. Her hands tucked under her chin as she curled herself up into a ball. Her lips parted a little and Hotohori was tempted to kiss her.  
  
Drawn to her lips like Odysseus drawn to the sirens, Hotohori brought his lips down to hers. At first, he grazed her lips, savoring the taste. But it was not enough to feed his need. Tipping her chin downwards, Hotohori pursed his lips to hers and deepened the kiss.  
  
Hotohori smiled against when he felt her hands crawl upwards and wound themselves around his neck. He was about to pull away when he felt her tongue stroke his. Hotohori groaned and cupped the sides of her face, holding her still for his tender assault.  
  
The kiss turned so hot and consuming that Hotohori knew, he was in danger in loosing control. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, his tongue stroking, penetrating and taking. Suzaku! He couldn't have enough of her.  
  
Hotohori would have gone further had he not heard the soft whimper. The sensual sound nearly pushed all reason aside. Mustering all of his discipline, Hotohori reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Hotohori's smile widened as he took in the beautiful picture before him. Usagi's lips were dewy and swollen from his tender assault. Hotohori' smile widened into a grin when he saw the hazy look in her eyes. "Good Morning, sweetheart."  
  
Usagi's dewy lips tipped upwards into a smile as she returned the greeting. Stretching her slumberous muscles, Usagi got off from the bed and headed to the washing basin. Splashing the crystal clear water to her face, Usagi patted her face dry with the towel next to the basin.  
  
Turning around, Usagi gave a cocky grin to Hotohori. "I guess I miss breakfast huh?"  
  
Hotohori watched Usagi giving him her a cocky grin. Taking his own sweet time answering, Hotohori decided to gaze at her beauty before answering her. Hotohori looked at the baggy knee length shirt and raise his gaze to her shoulders. One of them was uncovered, giving him an ample view of her flawless shoulders. Raising his eyes to her face, Hotohori took in the beautiful sun goddess before him. Her golden-silvery hair was hanging loosely around her ankles. Wanting to be by her side again, Hotohori stood up, walked towards her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Yes you miss breakfast again," Hotohori nuzzled her neck. Suddenly remembering his purpose here, Hotohori looked into her eyes.  
  
"Usagi, would you mind explaining what you have been doing these past few days that made you this exhausted?"  
  
Usagi smiled as Hotohori lovingly. Oh how she wanted to tell him. God knows that she hate to lie and especially to him. Thinking that what she will be doing is for the best, Usagi patted his chest. "You will find out soon, Sai-chan."  
  
Usagi giggled when she saw the scowl on his face. "Forget it Sai- chan. That scowl of yours cannot intimidate and change my mind. I am not telling you anything," Usagi stepped out of his embrace and crossed her arm to indicate that she meant what she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hotohori saw Usagi nods her head. A sly smile formed on his face. "Not even when I do this?" Hotohori began ticking Usagi's side.  
  
After what seems like an eternity, Usagi finally escaped from her sweet torment. Still laughing wiped the tears that had formed from excess laughter as she run to a corner of the room. Waving her arms in front of her, in futile attempts to stop her tormentor, Usagi stated out, still laughing, "You are not playing fair Sai-chan! You will find out soon. So stop pestering me. You just have to trust me in this. Onegai?"  
  
Hotohori felt his resistance melt when he looked at Usagi. Her lips parted a little and quivered slightly. Her eyes had became crystal clear and now looking back at him with pure innocence in her eyes. Hotohori sighed. She is giving one of her special puppy eyed looks. "Alright, you win."  
  
At the mention of her victory, Usagi gasp and immediately hugged him. "Arigato Sai-chan"  
  
  
  
"Chest up, shoulders up. Eyes focused as if you are going for the kill and walk!" Usagi instructed as she watched Nuriko once again walk in his male strides.  
  
Shaking her head, Usagi stopped Nuriko. "Ie, Nuriko-chan. Walk as if you are a stalker. Your eyes must not mirror any emotions and try to look dangerous. You will look drop dead gorgeous like that."  
  
Nuriko listened at her instruction and nods. Taking a deep breath, Nuriko once again tried to walk manly. When he had reached his finish line, he heard Usagi shriek and cringed guiltily. Instead of hearing her instructing him, Usagi threw herself at him.  
  
"You did it Nuriko!! Sugoi! You did it!!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Nuriko's breath was caught when he looked at her face. Happiness and joy radiates from her face. A sudden wave of emotion washed over him and he hugged her in return. It's amazing that even the simplest comments and action can actually bring such joy from her.  
  
Once Nuriko had released her from his breathless hug, Usagi pulled Nuriko's arm and led him to her chamber. "Since you have finished and achieved you're his task, its time for you to look like a man."  
  
Nuriko looked at Usagi questioningly as he sat on a chair. Look like a man? What's wrong with his features? He is happy the way he is dressed. Well the kimono is a little bit too big for him. Other than that, he felt contented.  
  
Nuriko heard Usagi giggled behind him. Before he knew what is going to happen, he felt the hair ties that held his hair in place were untied, letting his hair cascade down to the waist. "Usagi… what are you trying to do?"  
  
Nuriko winced when he felt a playful tap on his back. The next thing he knew, he felt Usagi combing his hair and heard her say, "Don't ask any question. Just sit back and relax."  
  
Usagi giggled softly as she carefully snipped off a lock of purple hair. Measuring carefully, Usagi recalled the hairstyle she had seen in one of a hairstyle magazine for men and snipped off another lock of hair.  
  
Nuriko heard a 'snip' and felt his hair go lighter. His eyes widened in shock as a thought slowly registered through his mind. "Usagi! You are not going to cut my hair!" Nuriko turned and gripped Usagi's hand.  
  
Usagi grimaced in pain. "If you want to look like a guy, you have to sacrifice your hair," Usagi softly reasoned out.  
  
"Forget it!" Nuriko snapped as he tried to stand up.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I am going to cut your hair and that is final!" Usagi snapped back.  
  
Nuriko was about to protest again until he saw the determined look on Usagi. After a week with her, Nuriko knew that the blond rabbit would not back out once she had out her mind on something. Sighing, Nuriko gave up and let the rabbit have her way.  
  
"Daijoubu, Nuriko-chan. I just need to trim your hair," Usagi reassured. Only a snort was Nuriko's reply.  
  
  
  
"It's done!" Usagi clapped her hands together. Pulling Nuriko towards the dresser, Usagi wait for Nuriko's reaction at his new image.  
  
Nuriko was speechless. The definition of trimming had brought a new meaning as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair had been tied up in a very high ponytail. He noted that strange band that had been holding his hair together was an inch long and could be stretched.  
  
Usagi smiled as she watched Nuriko tentatively touched his bangs that she had trimmed off. The bangs hang loosely at his eyes and even touching his nose. The hairstyle had nicely brought out the manly contours of his face.  
  
"So how do you like it?" Usagi grinned.  
  
Nuriko was still in awe when the question was asked. Turning to face the person who had given a miracle to him, Nuriko immediately gave Usagi a bear hug.  
  
"Nuriko… I can't breathe…" Usagi squeaked.  
  
"Gomen," immediately Nuriko released the blue Usagi.  
  
"I suppose that hug meant you like it?" Usagi teasingly asked.  
  
"Well if you think that one was a hit off, wait till you see what I had installed for you," Usagi turned around and began walking to her wardrobe.  
  
---------Ten Minutes Later----------  
  
"Ah hah! Here it is!" Nuriko head her say. Turning around, he saw Usagi walking towards him, holding a large bundle in her arms.  
  
"I had been making these clothes for you ever since you wanted to become more manly. I know it looks weird, but these are the clothes that some of the people at my world are wearing," Usagi explained. 'Except that these clothes are filled with a little tinge of Eternal Cosmos Moon power' she added silently.  
  
Nuriko looked at the strange clothes skeptically. "You want me to wear those?" Nuriko pointed at the clothes that Usagi had laid out.  
  
"Yes," Usagi replied.  
  
"Sorry but I ain't going to put myself in those clothes. The hairdo was one thing but the clothes are out of my boundaries," Nuriko shook his head.  
  
"Don't tell me that we are at it again… You are either going to wear those clothes yourself or else I will help force you in," Usagi looked at Nuriko in the eyes with her arms crossed. God knows that her threat is an empty one. There is no way is she going to help a guy wear clothes.  
  
"I don't mind you forcing me into those clothes. Actually I am more than happy to let you wear those clothes on me," Nuriko smiled slyly. Suzaku! Where had that came from? Nuriko pushed that thought away when he noticed Usagi blushed hotly.  
  
"Why you… Just get behind the screen and wear those clothes," Usagi shoved the clothes into Nuriko's arms and pushed him behind the covers. All the while Usagi was blushing.  
  
After a long while of muttered curses and grunts, Nuriko finally came out. Expecting to find a very angry Nuriko with thorn clothes, Usagi turned around. Her mouth hang loosely from her jaw as Usagi stared bluntly at the well built purple haired man who was wearing a white body fitting long sleeve shirt, a pair of black leather pants, a matching black leather boots with a midnight over coat.  
  
"I know I look stupid," Nuriko muttered as he absentmindedly shuffled his feet.  
  
Snapping her mouth shut, Usagi remarked happily, "Sugoi! You really looked like the mixture of Aoshi and Kenshee Himura!"  
  
Usagi now tugged and pulled the blushing Nuriko to the dresser that had five pairs of look alike elbow-length fingerless gloves. "Since you already look hot and dangerous, I might as well complete the picture with these gloves."  
  
Usagi tugged the black leather gloves rightly. Stepping back, Usagi once again looked at her masterpiece. Nuriko now really looked like a dangerous assassin.  
  
"Ano… Usagi-chan must I really wear this clothes? Especially this tight glove?" Nuriko asked as he tugged at his gloves.  
  
"Hai! Nuriko-chan, can you promise me something?" Usagi looked at Nuriko seriously.  
  
"Promise you what?" Nuriko looked at Usagi, puzzled.  
  
"Whatever happen, wear these clothes that I had made for you. Especially the gloves," Usagi blurted out.  
  
"What? I have to wear them! But these gloves, they are ugly. They have a picture of a phoenix and crescent moon studs on the knuckles," Nuriko pouted as he pointed at the diamond shape which one end was drawn from the wrist all the way to the elbow. Inside the diamond shape was a picture of a red phoenix. One every single knuckle had a crescent moon stud on it. In short it resembles the Moon Kingdom and Suzaku.  
  
"Nuriko…"Usagi called out, irritated.  
  
"Ok… I promise." Nuriko breathed.  
  
"Arigato!" Usagi hugged Nuriko, feeling relieved that her hardwork of staying up every night and placing a protecting spell on the clothes was not wasted.  
  
"I think it's about time we had dinner, ne Nuriko?" Usagi gave a sheepish smile at Nuriko once she stepped out of his embrace.  
  
  
  
"Anyone want to bet that Usagi and Nuriko would be late again?" a chibi Tamahome shouted as he walked up and down beside the dining table.  
  
"Tamahome! How could you do such a thing?" Miaka shouted, anger was evident in her eyes.  
  
"But Miaka… it is true. They are always late," a chibi Tamahome cowered at the sight of the angry miko.  
  
"I want to bet that they won't arrive till 20 minutes later," Miaka suddenly smiled. Everyone who had been watching the pair fell off their chairs except Hotohori who just sweat-dropped.  
  
"Sorry for being late mina chan!" everyone turned their gazes towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"Usagi! Oh Ok wait! What have you done to my friend?" Tasuki shook Usagi.  
  
"Tasuki-chan. Can't you see that I am the real Usagi," Usagi pouted once she knocked Tasuki on the head.  
  
'Sumi masen, Usagi! You were always late for dinner lately. So I thought you were an imposter," Tasuki grinned lopsidedly as he scratched his head.  
  
"Whatever. I was just explaining that I was late because I had some matters to attend to my friend over here," Usagi tugged the sleeves of her 'friend' beside her.  
  
All eyes were now focused on the purple haired man. Everyone felt the strange aura that radiated from Usagi's 'friend'. Tasuki shuddered when the cold eyes looked up and scanned everyone in the room through his bangs.  
  
"Ohayo!" the greeting came out as a barely audible whisper but everyone heard it.  
  
Hotohori's eyes sharpen to a deathly glare as she watched Usagi's friend sat down right across his Usagi. His first thought when he saw Usagi tugging the sleeves of the purple haired man was to ripped the man to pieces. But that god he didn't. He knew how very upset Usagi would be if any of her friends were to be harmed.  
  
Nuriko watched the scene before him through his bangs and nearly burst out laughing. The ever strong and big mouth Tasuki was actually afraid of him. Thank god he was looking at Tasuki carefully, otherwise he would have missed the shudder. Nuriko's hearing suddenly sharpened when he heard comments passing around the table.  
  
'Oh well, I suppose this guy is better than that cross-dresser," Tasuki muttered out.  
  
"Why is that Tasuki?" Miaka asked as she popped another dumpling into her half filled mouth.  
  
"At least this guy here is quieter. Is it would have been Nuriko, she or he might I say will go Hotohori-sama or Tamahome," Tasuki chirped as he mimicked Nuriko's voice. Everyone at the table laughed except for a certain purple head.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky, Tasuki. I wonder what he'll do if it had been you in Hotohori's place," Tamahome laughed.  
  
Chichiri laughed at the stupid exchange. As he was about to sip anther cup of tea, a purple head caught his attention. Some how when the purple head entered, Chichiri had thought he looked familiar but who? Staring at the guy again, Chichiri's eyes widened as he saw a vein began to swell at the guy's temples. Oh no! Can it be…?  
  
"…And Nuriko sways his hips like a lady. But in reality he looks like a bowlegged duck!" Tasuki roared with laughter.  
  
"What did you say?!" a deadly voice asked. Tasuki turned and saw a very angry pair of eyes glaring at him.  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened in surprise and fear as he realized who Usagi's friend was. "Nuriko!" Tasuki whispered before he went flying through the air.  
  
"Nuriko!" everyone except Usagi exclaimed in unison as they stared at the brand new and manly Nuriko. Usagi could only sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Muahahahahaha…… at last this chapter is done!! Don't look at me I want to have a nice holiday after this. So what did you guys think of this cool and new Nuriko? I had a very bad headache trying to fit which hairstyle suits him and I had the answer when I watched Samurai X…lol… A mixture of Kenshin's hairstyle, Aoshi's clothes and attitude and Sanosuke's bandaged hand..lol.. Muahahahhaha… 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again minna chan!! Sorry to keep all of you waiting for this chapter. It took me a lot of time thinking for an idea for this chapter.  
Tasuki: Yeah a long time alright.... Can't you see that all of my fans are waiting to see what I shall do?  
A/N: *pokes Tasuki in his side* ano.. Tas-chan, this chapter is not about you...  
Nuriko: *hits Tasuki on his head* do aho! This chapter is all about me... Muahahahahaha....  
Tasuki: Itai!!! How dare you Nuriko.... *a fight commences*  
A/N: *shouting over the noise* Ok people I just wanna say again that I don't own any of the characters here; both from Sailormoon and Fushigi Yuugi. Ciao!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Everyone at the table looked at Miaka as she championed another bowl of steaming rice. The waiter looked horrified as he placed another bowl of rice on the table. It is true that the journey had been tiring and hungry.  
"So how many days have we traveled, Chichiri?" Tamahome asked as he tore his gaze from his ever-hungry girlfriend.  
Counting his fingers, Chichiri replied "One week and three days. If we hurry, we might reach Taiisukun's place tomorrow."  
"Nani? Tomorrow? I better eat a lot before I go hungry tomorrow," Miaka whined as she attacked another chicken wing.  
"Chh!! Tis no wonder you look like the pig outside," Tasuki commented. A vein could be seen swelling at the angry miko's temple as she stares daggers at Tasuki behind her chicken wing.  
A crash could be heard coming from the inn as Miaka gave Tasuki one of her famous head splitting kick. All of the occupants of the inn turned to watch the pro-wrestling match as the rest of the Suzaku seishi and Usagi sweat-dropped.  
"Maa... maa... Calm down Miaka-chan. I don't think he meant what he said ne Tasuki?" Usagi smiled lopsidedly as she tries her best to compose her angry friend.  
Miaka was just about to calm down when an unexpected comment slipped from Tasuki's lips. "Well it is true, it had only been four hours since you last ate..." he never quite finish sentence before a bowl crashed into his face. Ladies and gentlemen please place your bets on the fight between the beautiful Miaka and heart throbber Tasuki.  
"I think we should just let them tire themselves out," Chiriko sighed. Everyone nodded their agreement except for Tamahome who was busy catching the flying dumplings and siew mai in the air and popping them into his mouth.  
"Chichiri, is that scared jewel safe with you?" Hotohori raised his voice to be heard over the commotion that the wrestlers are making.  
"Hai, no da. Safe and sound," Chichiri smiled.  
Usagi for once was ladylike in her table manners and appetite. She had grown out the bad habit of being a glut a week since she had arrived here. After all, she didn't want to be given the title of the second miko of Suzaku. One Miaka is enough to clean up the entire food in Konan. Usagi smiled as she watched her friend engage Tasuki in another gut wrenching battle. But the smile didn't last long as a wave of fatigue washed over.  
Everyone at the table turned towards the clattering sound. Hotohori who was closest to her caught her in time before Usagi could fall off her chair.  
"Usagi! Daijoubu, ka?" Hotohori asked as he looked searchingly into his beloved's eyes.  
"Hai! Daijoubu. I'm just tired, that's all. Nothing serious," Usagi tried to smile but failed as wave of nausea hits her.  
Seeing her closed eyes and gasping, Hotohori requested a room from the innkeeper. "Ie, Sai-chan, I'm Ok. Truly. Anyway we need to get the jewel to Taiisukun as fast as possible before it falls into the wrong hands," Usagi protested.  
"She is correct, no da. We have to get to Taiisukun's place immediately. Furthermore we have Mitsukake to heal her, no da," Chichiri remarked. Even though he is worried for his petite friend's condition, the jewel came first.  
"Alright. But you are riding with me. I don't want to have you fall off your horse," Hotohori growled out. Usagi smiled before she kissed him on the cheeks reassuringly.  
Across the table, Nuriko sat, staring jealously behind his concealing bangs at the couple's embrace.  
  
  
Seiryuu Camp @---}-------  
"What do you mean that you don't have it?" Nakago icily stared into his minion's eyes.  
"The Suzaku seishi and their miko are very strong, Nakago-sama," the minion shuddered as the cold stare Nakago is giving.  
Nakago slowly walked towards him. "Do you know what I do to failures?" Nakago smiled evilly.  
The minion's eyes widened at the question. "Nakago-sama. Onegai... onegai give me one more chance. I swear that I get the jewel," the minion stuttered as he silently prayed Nakago would spare his life.  
Nakago circled around the minion like a hawk as he made up his mind. "I am a very reasonable man. Of course you can have another chance."  
At the mention of his spared life, the minion's eyes widened in relief as he promised to finish his job and turned around to head towards his mission.  
A strong black orb suddenly hit the minion in the back. The minion fell forward onto the floor, lifeless. "then again, maybe not" Nakago smiled as he stared at the large hole in the minion's body.  
"Miboshi!" Nakago called out.  
As soon as the name was called, a small figure with a demonic look on its face stepped behind the shadows.  
"Take over his mission. Make sure you complete it or else I will totally make you take over his place," Nakago stated to the figure behind him.  
"Hai!" with that the figure disappeared into the shadows.  
"Such a waste," Nakago looked back at the corpse before he sought out Soi.  
  
  
Back to the Suzaku Seishi @---}------  
Hotohori smiled as the precious bundle in his arm snuggled into the crook of his neck again. No matter how strong she tries to show off to everyone, he still knew the little secret to get about her resistance. Hotohori chuckled at the memory right after they had dinner just now. Usagi was protesting that she was well to ride alone. After minutes of debating with the impossible woman, Hotohori felt his patience slipping. Bending down from his horse, he had kissed her deeply. Hotohori chuckled again when he remembered how mad she was when she found herself nicely saddled up with him right after the kiss.  
Nuriko watched the couple in front of him. For the first time in his life, he wished that he was in Hotohori's place and not in Usagi's. How it happened he still didn't know. But one thing for sure, he is in love with that woman in Hotohori's arms.  
He had been in love with her for quite some time now. She is the only one that had ever understood his feelings, understood him. She is also the only one who had ever accepted who and whatever he is even when he was a cross-dresser. She is the first one who had made him feel the way he is now.  
Nuriko climbed off his horse since Chichiri said they wanted to spend a night camping here. Even though his body is moving, his mind is not. Without knowing it, Nuriko started to sing softly Usagi's favorite song.  
  
  
I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone  
  
  
  
Nuriko glanced again at the beauty that is starting to stir in Hotohori's arms. Should he tell her? Should he tell her what lies in his heart every time he looked at her? But could he stand the rejection? Nuriko looked once again at the couple, envy evident in his eyes. He knew that he could never take over Hotohori's place. He didn't have the charm, the fame, the title or even the money to be like Hotohori. For the second that day, Nuriko cursed Hotohori's good fortune.  
All through supper, Nuriko had been taking glimpses of the woman who had been plaguing his min. He was so intense on his thoughts that he didn't even hear Chichiri calling him.  
"Nuriko!" Nuriko immediately snapped out of his thoughts to find his friends staring at him worriedly. Nuriko grinned lopsidedly in return.  
"Daijoubu ka, no da?"  
"Uh... Hai!" Nuriko laughed nervously, trying to cover his embarrassment.  
After much contemplating with himself, Nuriko took in a deep breath and traced Usagi's step that she had taken to the nearby stream.  
  
  
Hotohori watched Nuriko followed Usagi through his slits. He decided to give his comrade five minutes to say his mind to Usagi before he pursue his comrade and bring him back by his collar if needed. He had been noticing the stealing glances and watched Nuriko watched Usagi.  
He knew that his closest friend had a thing for his Usagi. At first when he knew of this infatuation, he had wanted to give his friend a very, very long talk but decided against it. Its not that its Nuriko's fault that his friend fell in love with Usagi. It's hard not to fall in love with her. Furthermore he respected Nuriko's feelings and even felt honored that someone saw his Usagi like how he sees her as.  
But there is still a border of can do and can't do. And one of them is now. Thinking its enough time already, Hotohori stretched out, stood up and went in search for his future empress bringing his sword with him.  
  
  
Nuriko watched as Usagi splashed her face with the crystal clear water form the stream. Gathering all of his courage, Nuriko cleared his throat.  
Usagi momentarily stopped what she was doing. Turning around, she smiled at Nuriko. "Nuriko-chan."  
Nuriko smiled back in reply. "Ano... Usagi-chan..." Nuriko stammered, clearly not knowing where to start.  
"Hai, Nuriko-chan," Usagi smiled supportingly as she watched Nuriko nervously shuffle from foot to foot.  
"I have to tell you something, Usagi" Nuriko seriously stated.  
"And...?" Usagi raised an eyebrow, totally puzzled.  
"Well you have done a lot for me. You have changed me from a cross-dresser to what I am now. You have even made the society accepted me without any comments mentioned. And..." Nuriko looked at Usagi who know is smiling at him.  
"And...?" Usagi prodded.  
Walking slowly towards Usagi, Nuriko suddenly took her in his arms. A surprise gaps escaped from Usagi at the close contact. Looking deeply into her azure eyes again, he whispered softly to her, "And I think I have fallen in love with you."  
Usagi's eyes widened again but this time in astonishment. Tears starts welling in her eyes, as she knew that the answer she would give to Nuriko would hurt him badly.  
Usagi her head guiltily and answered, "I'm sorry Nuriko. I am so sorry. I can't love you like how you love me. My heart belongs to another."  
Nuriko dropped his hands to his side and spat out a curse. "Its Hotohori, isn't it?"  
"Hai," Nuriko nodded when he heard the whispered reply. A tear trickled down his cheek. Nuriko felt his world slowly crumble. Why is it that when he had found happiness, it always come back as pain? Well at least he had confessed his feelings....  
Wiping the strayed tear away, he placed a hand on Usagi's shoulders. "Well at least I know who held your heart. Furthermore I think both of you deserve each other.  
Suddenly Usagi threw herself into his arms, crying. "I'm sorry Nuriko. Truly! I had never had an elder brother. So when you became close to me, I had regarded you as my oneechan."  
Nuriko smiled as he pulled her away softly to wipe away her tears. "Daijoubu, Usagi. I will always be your oneechan."  
"Honto?" Usagi asked earnestly.  
"Hai!" Nuriko nodded. An imoto... Like how he had a younger sister when he was younger. Usagi.... my imoto...  
"Arigato!" Usagi hugged Nuriko and Nuriko did likewise.  
A twig snapped. Both Nuriko and Usagi looked at the direction of the sound. A smile played at Usagi's lips when she recognized whom it was.  
"Its late. We have a long journey tomorrow and you need rest, Usagi," Hotohori said. Turning to Nuriko, he nodded. "You too Nuriko."  
With a nod, Usagi retraced the steps back to the camp with Hotohori and Nuriko tailing her.  
"She's all yours Hotohori. But he fairly warned. If you were to harm her in any way, I shall hunt you down even to the end of the world and I don't care if you are an emperor or not," Nuriko whispered only for Hotohori's tears. A nod was Hotohori's reply.  
Suddenly a loud shout followed by an explosion sounded from the camp. Without wasting any second, the three rushed back to camp, all armed and ready.  
  
  
Chichiri was had been guarding the camp suddenly felt a strange ki. Concentrating hard on it, Chichiri tries to recognize whose ki it belongs to. His eye widened as he recognize whom it belongs to. Miboshi of Seiryuu!!  
Chichiri shouted for his friends to wake up but an explosion that was directed straight at him cut off the shout. By this time al the Suzaku seishi had awakened and present even Usagi, Hotohori and Nuriko.  
"Bloody hell! Show yourself, you coward!" Tasuki roared into the silent night.  
As if to answer his question, a figure appeared from the shadow with an evil grin and a wild look in his eyes. Seeing the menace, the seishi immediately surrounded their miko, protecting her, except Chichiri who was being held by an angry Usagi.  
"Pathetic fools! You think you can protect your miko with your play toys that shoots out water and butterfly?" laughed the intruder.  
"How dare you! Reikka shinen!" fire appeared from Tasuki's fan but as soon as it reached the intruder, the fire diminished.  
"What the hell happened?" Tasuki asked, puzzled.  
"He diminished your fire. The only reason he could do that is because... argh! He is a sorcerer, Miboshi of Seiryuu," whispered the pained Chichiri.  
"Well, I see that you are awake, Chichiri. I have not much time so prepare to DIE!!" with that the seishi and Usagi was suspended in mid-air. With a flick of his finger, a bolt of negative energy passed through them and screams of pain could be heard.  
"Die Suzaku Seishi! DIE!!" Usagi heard Miboshi said before he laughed evilly. Usagi felt her chest being crushed. She had to break the energy force before it is too late. Concentrating hard, Usagi began counter deflecting the energy force.  
Miboshi's eyes widened in surprise as the seishi suddenly fell onto the ground, the energy force destroyed. Miboshi tried to find a logical reason for the failure but found none. Without giving any time for the seishi to attack, Miboshi sent a big all of negative energy that will destroy anything in its way to the miko.  
"Nani?" Miboshi took a step back when he saw the ball hovered just a meter away from Miaka and slowly disappeared in thin air.  
"You are not going to hurt any of my friends," a voice sliced through the air.  
Miboshi turned toward the direction of the voice. The picture before him nearly scattered his thoughts. There kneeling beside Chichiri is a girl whose hair color was lighter than gold and tied into buns on each side of the head with hair streaming from it. It was not the beauty that captivated him but the strange aurora and powerful ki that she posses.  
The Suzaku seishi and Mika watched in wonder as Usagi slowly rose with her head bowed. All the while she was rising, a pink aurora that had been surrounding her slowly got brighter. What happened next really amazed them. Usagi's head suddenly jerked up and stared straight into Miboshi's eyes and all of them could see the crescent moon n her forehead shining.  
"I am not going to let you hurt them!" Usagi screamed. With that, Usagi hovered a foot above the ground, her hair reaching the sky ad the pink aurora with the crescent moon as one, shine brightly.  
Miboshi quickly muttered a spell to kill Usagi but found himself frozen. The next thing he knew, he couldn't remember anything about the strange blonde followed by a great powerful force hitting him square on the chest, injuring him badly.  
Miaka watched as Usagi blasted Miboshi, sending him reeling against a tree. She watched as Miboshi struggled himself up, making more puddles of blood.  
"I'll get all of you for this later. I mean it!" Miboshi sputtered out before he disappeared into the darkness again.  
Usagi watched as Miboshi disappeared into thin air. She was about to head towards Hotohori and seek comfort in his warmth when she fell her energy slowly draining out from her. "Sai-chan." Usagi whispered before succumbing into sweet oblivion.  
At the mention of his name, Hotohori turned his attention towards the caller. His heart nearly left him when he saw Usagi slumping onto the ground. In an instant he was at her side, cradling her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse.  
"We better move off and head towards Taiisukun's. I don't want to have another encounter with any of the Seiryuu seishi especially that mad guy," Tamahome said as he readied the horses.  
After readying themselves, the group set off to Taiisukun's place.  
  
  
  
Juuban District @--{-------------  
"You guys felt that?" Minako asked all the other sailor senshi. All of them nodded their heads. Minako felt another wave of exhaustion and strange tingling. She had never felt as such before except when the time Usagi really needed their help. She was about to speak out her mind when Luna entered the room, dragging a big red cylinder behind her.  
"Can someone lend me a hand here?" Luna panted as she dragged the long cylinder. Hotaru, who was the nearest, got up and helped the poor feline.  
Opening the catch, Hotaru took out a red scroll. By this time, everyone's attention is focused on Hotaru and the red scroll.  
"It's a scroll on Suzaku. It may give us an information on where Usagi might me," Luna spoke out.  
Unrolling the scroll, Hotaru began reading. "In another realm and time, there lived a world called The World Of Four Gods. The gods are each worshipped by four different countries. Hokkan worshipped Genbu, Kuo worshipped Seiryuu, Sairou worshipped Byakko and Konan worshipped the phoenix god, Suzaku...."  
  
  
A/N: Hello again minna-chan! Ok so how do you think of this chapter? Anyway please be prepared for any scenarios or places that is not inside the anime itself in the future chapters. I did told all of you that I NEVER follow the episodes or characters of the anime... lol... it makes the story more interesting and .....spicy... *eyes twinkling with mischief*   
Sorry for making Nuriko lose his chance at Usagi... But I PROMISE that in the chapters that is gonna come he WILL have the perfect one...lol.. nope! I won't tell... Just keep guessing... *eyes twinkling with mischief* sweet dreams minna chan!!  
  
PS: the song that Nuriko was humming or singing is by Bosson: One in a million 


	5. Chapter 5

The past, the present and the future  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Hello again minna chan!! Sorry to keep all of you waiting. Ok I just wanna say that I don't own Sailormoon or Fushigi Yuugi. So don't sue me!!  
  
Usagi: Ano… Zackire-chan… I think you better answer all of the readers' questions  
  
Tasuki: Che! Zackire is always forgetting things. It's amazing that she still remembers her own name.  
  
A/N: Nani?!!…. *gave a satisfying punch into Tasuki's face* that will make you remember to watch your tongue. Oh yes… To all the readers that had been wondering why is Mamoru not in this fic, please be patient. He will appear but beware!!! He is not what you may think he will be!! Muahahahaha….  
  
All of the characters: *sweatdrops*  
  
Tamahome: and here I thought Tasuki was the only one who laughs like that…. *sighs*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Do not worry, your majesty. All of my men are ready and stationed," the green haired man reassured.  
  
"Well I hope so. The inner and outer senshi are all present and ready to protect their princess when the need comes. I just hope that nothing bad happens tonight," sighed the silver haired queen as she massaged her aching temples.  
  
"Don't worry, Queen Selenity. I would put my life for her," the green haired man stated out again. He would do anything and even risk his life to save the princess, his princess.  
  
"Hotohori…." A sweet voice called out.  
  
Both the queen and the green haired man turned towards the approaching figure. The green haired man stood up and went to embrace the approaching figure. The queen smiled as she watch the couple engage in a lovers embrace. Respecting the blooming love, the queen slowly retreat to her chambers with a soft smile.  
  
"Will you be here tonight for the ball, Sai-chan?"  
  
Hotohori looked lovingly into his beloved's eyes. "Hai. I would never past the chance of having you with me."  
  
"Usagi!!! You better come back here this instant!" a voice shrilled.  
  
The silvery golden maiden grimaced at the sound of her name. "I guess I better go now, Sai-chan. I don't want Rei to be a witch," the maiden laughed sheepishly as she pecks a quick kiss on the emperor.  
  
"I thought she is already one," Hotohori teased as he leaned forward for her kiss. A round of laughter was her only reply as she quickly darted around a corner.  
  
  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Hotohori whispered as he twirled the maiden into his arms.  
  
"You had and that was the hundredth time," Usagi laughed.  
  
Hotohori led Usagi to her friends once the music ended. Before the couple could complete the distance, the ground suddenly shook, overturning tables. Hotohori held Usagi protectively in his arms as the tremors ended.  
  
Just when Hotohori thought the all hell had ended, the main doors to the grand hall suddenly burst open and swarm of their enemies swarmed in. He quickly grabbed Usagi and brought her to her protective sailor senshi.  
  
"Haruka, I leave my precious treasure to you. Whatever happens make sure that you keep her safe and alive," Hotohori reluctantly peeled Usagi from him and handed the protesting princess to the blond senshi.  
  
Just as he turned to move into the battle that had already commenced, a hand suddenly hot up and caught his. Hotohori turned around to find a tear glazed eyed Usagi.  
  
"Promise you will return to me safe and sound?" a tinge of worry could be heard from the soft whisper.  
  
"Hai… I promise," Hotohori smiled as he sealed their promise with a kiss. Pearls of tears slipped from the princess eyes as she greeted the kiss, her soon to be last kiss.  
  
  
  
Hotohori quickly ended the swordplay by slicing his opponents head off. He and his commanders had already finished off three quarters of the enemy soldiers in the palace but none of them had been their leader. Hotohori cursed again as he try to find their leader.  
  
"Hotohori-sama! Hotohori-sama!" Hotohori turned around to find a violet haired sailor senshi woundedly walked towards him. Somehow the sight of one of the strongest senshi wounded gave a sick feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Sailor Saturn! What had happened to you?" Hotohori caught the wounded senshi before she hits the ground.  
  
"You have to get to her! I don't know how long the others may last against his attacks. So you better go and save her!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.  
  
"You better go, Hotohori. I can bet you don't want to get your lady to be hurt, ne?" the purple haired commander stated.  
  
"But what about you guys?" Hotohori thought out loud.  
  
"Che! You have such a low view on us. We can handle them. Now hurry to your lover before I use this fan on you," the orange haired commander jokingly teased.  
  
Hotohori looked at his two commanders. He mentally noted down to reward them for their chivalrous act later. "Arigato Nuriko, Tasuki. I pray that you two will be safe," with that Hotohori rushed to the direction of his princess.  
  
  
  
Hotohori looked in horror at the carnage. On the ground lay the scattered of once the strongest warriors of the universe. Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune and Uranus lay lifeless on the blood-covered ground.  
  
A scream brought his attention back to his purpose being there. Hotohori quickly sped to the sound, all the while praying that she will be fine.  
  
His anger nearly broke through the dam when he found the leader of their enemy having a tight hold on Usagi's wrist. He did not dare to look at Usagi. For if he does, he knew that his anger would truly be unleashed.  
  
Cautiously, Hotohori quickly muster up his energy. Within seconds a powerful ball of energy was formed and now hovered above his upraised left hand. Suddenly the red character on his neck flared and Hotohori send the ball reeling towards the captor.  
  
  
  
"Face it, Hotohori. You are going to lose," the raven-haired general spat out.  
  
"As long as I'm alive, I will never lose," Hotohori swung his sword from side to side.  
  
"Either way, you will lose," a great burst of negative energy suddenly shot Hotohori in the middle, making him loose his balance and fall.  
  
Hotohori clutched his injured middle as he slowly gathers up all of his energy. Using the last drop of energy, he quickly sent a fatal blow using his sacred sword to his opponent. The enemy fell to the ground, dripping with blood.  
  
"As I told you. You are going to loose. Look…." With that the light in the midnight eyes faded, leaving the owner dead.  
  
Hotohori heard a hair-raising scream. He turned around to find another large powerful beam heading towards Usagi. A primitive roar was heard from the green haired man. Hotohori knew that he will not be able to save his princess in time with the condition he is in.  
  
As if to answer his silent prayer, a large pair of red wings suddenly grew from his back. With his new wings, Hotohori flew using the new god- like speed to his beloved. He caught her in his arms and turned her around so that he would take the blow and not her.  
  
The next thing he knew, he felt a searing pain and fell to his knees, his wings still wrapped around them. Hotohori smiled as he lovingly stared into his teary eyed princess who is now crying. Hotohori grimaced in pain as Usagi laid him down on the floor, his head on her thighs. Grimacing slightly, he brought up his hand to wipe away the pearls of tears only to smear her flawless face with his blood.  
  
"Sai-chan…. You are hurt. This is all my fault!" the princess sobs in anguish.  
  
"Ie… It's not your fault, koishii. Aishiteru Usagi…" Strange but the ever silky voice of his sounded hoarse and lifeless. Perhaps he truly is going to die. But at least he would die happy in the arms of his love…  
  
"Aishiteru Saihitei….. Sai-chan! Sai-chan don't leave me! Come back to me….. Onegai come back to me…" the heart-wrenching sobs was all the he heard from his beloved before he succumbed to the eternal sleep.  
  
  
  
A pair of eyelids suddenly snapped open to reveal a pair of green eyes. Hotohori sat up as he massaged his aching temples. The dream.. it was so real. It had been haunting him since they had reached Taiisukun's place. But strangely all of the dreams are always changing from a scene to another. All of them had been at this beautiful majestic palace. And all of them contained the Suzaku seishi, nine beautiful ladies who are called sailor senshi and Usagi…. Usagi!! The young emperor immediately got off the bed and ran into where the goddess slept.  
  
Nuriko was just about to doze off when the doors to the room suddenly burst open. Reacting on instinct, Nuriko in an instant was on his feet and had poised for battle. Instead of meeting a crazed assassin, he met a pair of panic green eyes.  
  
"Hotohori…. What are you doing here? Did anything had happened to…." Nuriko didn't finish his question as the young emperor wheezed past him.  
  
Nuriko watched as Hotohori sat on the side of the bed, checking Usagi's pulse and steady breathing. Nuriko want back to his seat and closed his eyes.  
  
"So mind telling me what made you suddenly barge in and disturb the sleeping beauty?" Nuriko said when he heard a sigh of relief from Hotohori.  
  
"I just got a dream. Nothing serious." Nuriko heard him say.  
  
"They say that dreams foretell the future and might even tell us something of our past life," Nuriko drawled out. Thankfully for Hotohori, Nuriko still had his eyes closed else he might have noticed the grimace from Hotohori.  
  
Nuriko cracked an eye open again. He nearly snorted in disgust when he saw the unguarded look on Hotohori's face as he cradle Usagi's hand. God! Tasuki's attitude must be rubbing on me. Feeling out of place, Nuriko excused himself and head towards where the rest of his friends are.  
  
  
  
"So you are saying that while she was fighting the Seiryuu seishi, the pink aurora got brighter and you could feel a powerful ki from her?" Taiisukun asked again for assurance.  
  
"Hai. Soshite she had a weird character on her forehead all the while she was fighting. The character is a shape of a crescent moon, no da," Chichiri chipped in.  
  
Taiisukun frowned. Could it be? Could that girl be her? From all the information that she had gathered from the Suzaku seishi, it had all sharpened down to one thing. The girl called Usagi is Princess Serenity.  
  
But how could that be? The princess had been dead for over a millennia ever since Chaos and Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. She had plunged her betrothed's sword into herself once she found out that her loyal senshi and her beloved had died. The only person whom she remembered had survived and is still living is herself, the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto, and Queen Selenity herself. Could it be that the queen had reincarnated everyone who had died there especially her one and only daughter?  
  
But if the people who had died in Moon Kingdom had been reincarnated then where are the rest? Where are the other loyal sailor senshi that are always around their princess? And where are the princess's betrothed and his loyal commanders?  
  
Taiisukun huffed in frustration as she tries to recall the names of Princess Serenity's betrothed and his loyal commanders. Since its been a millennia she had last saw them, Taiisukun can't seem to wreck the names from her very old and rusty memory. But one thing she know for a certain is that the emperor is the ruler of a very powerful world and that there are twelve commanders in al and one of them is a traitor. Even though half of the commanders are a bit cold, their loyalty had been proven during the battle with Chaos where all of them had died, trying to protect their world and Moon Kingdom.  
  
Miaka listened as the comments were passed about their friend Usagi. Its not that she did not like Usagi or anything, its just that she is dying to know who Usagi really is and how she could come about with such great power. Miaka let out a sigh.  
  
"Nuriko-chan! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to guard Usagi- chan?" Miaka asked when she spotted Nuriko casually strode into the room.  
  
"Daijoubu, miko-chan. The lover boy is with her," Nuriko winked as he sauntered over to an empty seat.  
  
"Ano… Isn't Hotohori supposed to be in bed? After all, he too had been equally drained like Usagi ever since Usagi had been in the temporary coma state," Tamahome thought out loud.  
  
Nuriko raised his arms and shrugged. "Hey don't look at me. Its he who suddenly barge in and checked in on her saying something about a dream he had about his princess. I mean its not like she is a princess. Chh! I don't know what had been going inside the pretty little green head of his."  
  
Taiisukun's eyes narrowed at Nuriko's comment. Dreams? Princess? Green Hair?! Taiisukun began counting the number of Suzaku senshi. Six senshi only and add with the other six… Oh God! It can't be!! They had been dead for over a millennia!! Taiisukun once again looked at the Suzaku senshi that is now in their own little world. Taiisukun's eyes widened as bolts of memories of the Moon Kingdom came bombarding. Masaka!!!!  
  
  
  
Black lashes slowly open to reveal a pair of azure eyes as she slowly stirred from her fitful slumber. Usagi groaned as she stretched her still- slumbering muscles awake. She was about to move her right hand when she noticed something anchoring it. Usagi turned her head around to find a very particular green head resting on his crossed arms, which was cushioned by the bed.  
  
Usagi smiled at the wonderful picture he made. Locks of hair had carelessly strewn over his serene face. Wisps of hair moved as Hotohori breathe in and out. Sitting up, Usagi leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his exposed cheeks and moved off the bed to change.  
  
Hotohori slowly stirred and felt something was amiss. Opening his eyes, he then found out that he no longer is holding Usagi's hand. What made it worst was that Usagi is not where she is supposed to be. The Suzaku seishi could feel himself start to panic. On his feet, he frantically searched for his princess.  
  
He need not need to go further. There in front of him is Usagi struggling with the emerald kimono. Strings of curses were heard from the frustrated girl.  
  
"I can never get this right! Why can't the clothes in ancient time be as simple as the 21st century?" Hotohori smiled at the groan of frustration.  
  
"Need my help?" Usagi had been so intense with her challenge that she jumped a foot when Hotohori voiced the question. Before she could answer, a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and turned her around.  
  
Usagi's face turned into a soft hue and sure hands worked through the folds and binds of the kimono. Her face turned a darker shade as the seishi's arm accidentally brushed against the sides of her breast.  
  
"There! All done!" Hotohori gave a last tug and tied the knot. Usagi whispered her thanks.  
  
"Don't mind about it. I think we better meet the rest now that you are up and ready," Hotohori smiled. His smile grew wider when Usagi's stomach suddenly rumbled in agreement.  
  
  
  
Chichiri sighed in exasperation as he watched Miaka and Tasuki bickering with one another. Glancing around, he noticed that every one of his friends and even Taiisukun are in a world of their own. He nearly wanted to teleport himself to his room when he spotted two familiar figures entering the hall.  
  
"Usagi-chan! What are you doing out of bed? And you Hotohori, aren't you suppose to rest?" Chichiri voiced out his worry.  
  
All commotion came to a standstill as their figure of attention changed to the approaching figures. As if programmed by an invisible remote control, all of the occupants in the hall except the new comers moved at once.  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you sure you are well…."  
  
"Hotohori! Are you out of you mind bringing her when she is still…."  
  
"Miaka, I don't think you should talk with your mouth full…."  
  
"Give me back my bun…."  
  
"Usagi-chan, daijoubu ka?" Usagi and Hotohori could only sweat-dropped as they try to figure whose question to answer first.  
  
At the far end of the hall on the dais, Taiisukun prayed for patience. A vein could be seen swelling and throbbing at her temples. Unable to keep it any longer, the angry miko suddenly burst out, "Shizuka ni!!" All the noise came to a stop.  
  
Taiisukun sighed in exasperation. She was about to voice her mind on their unruly behavior when a certain hairstyle caught her eyes.  
  
Usagi stared in disbelief at the old hag in front of her. Her features look familiar but she couldn't pin point who. She was about to ask the name of the owner when the hairstyle of the hag gave the answer away.  
  
"Ayame?… Ayame Taiisukun?" Usagi asked in disbelief.  
  
Taiisukun smiled on hearing her first name being called. It had been a very long time since someone called her by her first name. Taiisukun hovered slowly towards the blond she was about to bow her head in respect for the person in front of her when suddenly the vivacious Usagi threw her arms around her and gave Taiisukun a great bear hug.  
  
"Ayame! It is really you!!!" Usagi squealed in delight.  
  
"Eeek!! Is it me or did Usagi just hugged that ugly hag?" Tasuki exclaimed.  
  
"Its not you, Tasuki. Usagi really did hugged Taiisukun," Nuriko replied.  
  
"I wonder if they know each other, no da"  
  
Hotohori smiled at the reunion. Somehow deep in his heart he knew that Usagi and Taiisukun had known each other.  
  
Taiisukun who probably was born with a sharp hearing slowly pulled out from Usagi's embrace. "Kindly repeat what you had said, Tasuki?" Taiisukun loomed over the frightened Tasuki.  
  
"Tas-chan, if you had met Ayame when she was younger, I think you would think twice before calling her ugly," Usagi giggled.  
  
"What do you mean by that, no da?"  
  
"Well… When she was younger, she was always being pursued by her suitors which are a lot I might say," Usagi laughed. Disbelief etched every faces of the senshi.  
  
Taiisukun chose to ignore the doubtful gazes from the senshi. Turning towards Usagi, Taiisukun bowed, "Welcome to my humble refuge, Tsuki no hime."  
  
A frown marred Usagi's lovely features. " I had told you uppity times not to address me as such, Ayame."  
  
"Sumi masen, Usagi-hime. But it is my duty to address you as Tsuki no hime. After all you are a princess."  
  
Usagi sighed. Taiisukun is right. It was a decree by her mother to call her a Tsuki no him. Damn! She hates formalities and titles.  
  
"Tsuki no hime? What do you mean, Taiisukun?" Miaka blurted out.  
  
Taiisukun faced the rest before explaining. "The person whom you called Usagi is the reincarnated Moon princess Serenity from Moon Kingdom, the heir to the ruler of the universe, Queen Selenity."  
  
"What? She is a princess?" Tamahome shouted.  
  
"Reincarnated? Moon Kingdom? Ruler of the universe?!" Miaka followed suit.  
  
The only ones who wasn't alarm by it are Usagi, Taiisukun and Hotohori. All the while he had known that Usagi was not an ordinary girl. Perhaps it's the dreams that he had been having lately that didn't make him alarm. Drawing Usagi onto his chest, Hotohori lend his strength to her for the upcoming events as Taiisukun continue to explain Usagi's origin and Moon Kingdom, deliberately missing out the twelve warriors and Usagi's betrothed.  
  
"So you are saying that Usagi has tremendous powers and may even destroy the universe at a snap of her fingers?" Nuriko asked once Taiisukun had ended the long explanation. Taiisukun nodded her reply.  
  
"I guess that explains the powerful ki we felt when Miboshi came, no da."  
  
"Well whatever it is, I better warn all of you to be on your toes. If Queen Selenity had reincarnated everyone who died in Moon Kingdom, that means he is still around," Taiisukun warned. Everyone voiced their agreement except Hotohori who just narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
  
@---}----------  
  
A/N: Hello minna chan!! Sumi masen for taking a long time completing an updating the chapter… Sorry again if the chapter is not what you had expected. It's just that I got too many ideas to write that I decided to keep the best part for the next chapters… lol.. I won't tell what is gonna happen next chapter.. *eyes twinkling with mischief* but all I can say is that the next chapter is gonna be very good and spicy… muahahahaha!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ohayo minna!!! Yes I'm back with yet another chapter…  
  
Tasuki: like when did anyone asked her a question…  
  
A/N: *ignores Tasuki's unwanted comment* Ok I just wanna say that I don't Sailormoon or Fushigi Yuugi. But!!! I do own some of Usagi's new moves…lol.. at last…  
  
Tomo: Can u be quick?… I don't have time to listen to your announcement.  
  
A/N: How dare u Tomo… Fine I am never gonna write anything about u anymore *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Tomo: Matte!! I was just kidding.. hehehe..  
  
A/N: I'll think about it….  
  
Tomo: *on his knees* Onegai…..  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Six ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Why do you always paint your face, Ruo-chan?" a voice rang out.  
  
Tomo, who had been putting on his war paint, paused at the sound of the voice. Looking from the reflection of his mirror, Tomo watched as his emerald green haired princess walked into the room.  
  
Once at his side, the princess slide down onto his lap and laced her arms around his neck, smiling lovingly at him.  
  
Tomo smiled back as he snaked his arms around her slim waist. "Mind telling me what you are doing here, sweetheart?"  
  
"I just missed you. That's all," she sighed. Tomo raised a doubtful eyebrow as he gaze at her worried face.  
  
"Are you sure?" he prodded.  
  
"OK! There is something…." She sighed as she played at the collar of her beloved's war suit.  
  
"And…?"  
  
"I can't be at the ball tonight. The queen said I had to guard the gates of time, explaining that someone may take advantage of it once I'm away during the ball," the green-haired goddess pouts.  
  
"What's so bad about that?.." Tomo asked as he watched her play with her hair.  
  
"Well… I'm going to miss you," it was a barely audible whisper but Tomo heard it all the same. He nodded, finally understanding her worries.  
  
Shifting a little, Tomo brought her face to his. "Daijoubu, koishii. I'm going to wear the hideous war paint ever that would scare every single maiden who gazes at me. Don't worry. Everything will be fine during the ball. Things are going to go as smoothly as planned."  
  
"But I want to dance with you…" pouted the princess again.  
  
"Have you forgotten that our wedding is just a week from now? On that day, you can dance all night with me, love," he teased.  
  
"Aishiteru Ruo-chan," she whispered lovingly.  
  
"Aishiteru, my soon-to-be wife," Tomo drawled out as he brought his mouth down to hers in a soul shattering kiss.  
  
  
  
"Illusive Macabre!!" demons from the opponents darkest fear suddenly appeared and attacked the opponent once the command was shouted.  
  
"Nice one there, Tomo!" a raven-haired man clapped him on the back.  
  
"You did well too, Tamahome," the war paint seishi replied.  
  
"Oi minna!! You better get your ass here!! The sailor senshi are in trouble!!" a blond teenage boy shouted as he sliced another of the opponent down. In an instant the two warriors were at the their comrade, fighting side by side.  
  
  
  
"Sailor Saturn! What happened? Where is she?" he frantically asked, praying that his princess is well.  
  
"He attacked us… he was too strong… don't worry. She was not with us. She is still at the gate of time. So I think she will be fine…." She sputtered out her last sentence. Tomo watched as his ever-strong-willed comrade broke down in sobs over his lover's death.  
  
The war paint warrior panted as he set another group of enemy to their death. No matter how hard he tried, they just kept coming like ants. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his side. He whirled around to find a dagger sticking out from his ribs.  
  
He was about to take the dagger out when suddenly a wave of nausea hit him, making him sway to the ground. Damn! It's poisoned! He could feel his life essence draining each second. He smiled wryly. At least he knew that his princess is safe. Tomo let his link wander once again to the loving red eyes and emerald green beauty. With a smile, the strong general, a friend, a protector and a lover took his last breath….  
  
Tomo woke up in cold sweat. Massaging his aching eyes, he began to recount the dream he had just now. Damn those dreams! If it weren't for them, he would have a peaceful and dreamless sleep. How he got them, he didn't know.  
  
Even though the dreams are vague, it seemed very familiar. Strangely, the dreams had always contain a particular emerald green-haired beauty with captivating ruby eyes.  
  
A soft knock broke his thoughts. "What is it?" he snapped.  
  
A mass of murky blond teenage boy entered the room anxiously. "Sumi masen, Tomo-chan. Ano.. Nakago-sama demands your presence this in stance. He wants to discuss something about Yui-sama's plan," he spoke politely.  
  
"Tell him I'll be right over." With a nod, Amiboshi exited the room.  
  
"Baka onna…."the midnight-haired senshi cursed.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you were defeated?" Nakago asked.  
  
Miboshi shivered at the cold voice. "Sumi masen, Nakago-sama. It is just that in one instant I was winning, the next moment I found myself crashing into a tree, wounded," the bald headed seishi apologized.  
  
"You called me Nakago-sama?" a voice rang out.  
  
Nakago gave Miboshi a good glare to indicate his displeasure before motioning the new comer to enter.  
  
"I want you to browse through his memory and find the reason to his temporary amnesia," the blond general ordered. The bald readied seishi stiffened at the order. Only god knows what Tomo would do if he were 'browse' through one's mind.  
  
Cold draft brushed him. The light in Miboshi's eyes faded as the war paint seishi concentrated his ki on a clam. After a short while, the Miboshi gave a sharp jerk and fell to the hard ground.  
  
The war painted seishi opened his eyes and spoke out loud. "Sumi masen. I couldn't find the reason to it."  
  
A crude curse could be heard from the general as the war painted seishi once again stepped out of the room, heading to his solitary room.  
  
  
  
Water splashed onto the tabletop as Nakago slammed his fist.  
  
"Bloody hell… How could one of my best seishi lost?" he cursed.  
  
So intense in his thoughts that the blond general hardly noticed the new presence and the strange ki.  
  
"I could help you…" a deep menacing voice whispered.  
  
Nakago whipped around; clearly startled that someone could sneak behind his back without him detecting them. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Nakago surveyed his surroundings, alert.  
  
"I'd rather be anonymous than be known," the voice once again spoke.  
  
The corners or Nakago's mouth curved upwards totally impressed by the way the intruder controlled his ki. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to help you but in return you have to get me something," the voice rang again.  
  
"Sorry but I don't do barter trade," Nakago turned around to leave the tent.  
  
"Is that so? Even when I could give you something that you really want…."  
  
Nakago stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What can you give me?" Nakago turned around slowly, curious at what this stranger has to say.  
  
"Immortality," a whisper but to Nakago it sounded like an answer from the gods.  
  
"Impossible! No one in this world could give me that except Seiryuu," the blond general chided. There is something about the voice that gave him the creeps.  
  
A chuckle could be heard. Nakago raised an eyebrow, questioning.  
  
"What if I say I am not from this world?"  
  
A frown creased Nakago's flawless features. Not from this world? What does that mean? Only mikos are not from this world. Could he trust whatever or whoever is speaking? No matter how hard he tried, there is still something about this that felt strange. His guts told him that whoever is speaking is evil and is more than what he says he is.  
  
But immortality… one in a million… A chance of a lifetime.  
  
"What is it that you want in return?" Nakago made up his mind.  
  
"I know that you are negotiable," the voice smiled. From a corner of the tent, a dark figure steeped out from the shadows.  
  
Nakago stared at the well-built man with midnight hair and matching eyes. The blond general looked straight into the cold and fathomless eyes of the owner. For the first time in his life, Nakago, the brave and fearless generals, felt afraid.  
  
  
  
@---}---- Suzaku Seishi  
  
  
  
"So where to now?" the hotheaded seishi asked as he slumped himself on the lushes green grass.  
  
"We have to head north and at a certain creek, we have to turn left," Chiriko answered, impressing the other seishi with his fabulous knowledge.  
  
"I am truly impressed at your knowledge, Chiriko," the green haired emperor praised as he pat the little boy's head. The young seishi turned a slight shade of hue.  
  
Smiling as always, Chichiri announced as he surveyed their surroundings. "I think we better camp here for the night. So who is doing the first guard duty?"  
  
Tasuki executed a Gallic shrug. "Beats me. I'm beat. I just want to shut my eyes and doze off…." With a yawn, the hotheaded seishi fell into a slumber.  
  
All of his friends sweat-dropped except Usagi. She was giggling at the funny sight. Tasuki had drawn himself into a ball, with a hand tucked under his chin and drooling on the unlucky green grass.  
  
"I supposed he is out. That lazy bump," Miaka sighed.  
  
"Miaka… Have you forgotten that he had not had a wink of sleep last night since he had been doing all the shifts?" Usagi chided gently.  
  
The brown haired miko pouted. "Demo…"  
  
Usagi raised her hand. "No matter how foul mouthed or irritating he is, you still got to give him a credit. Not everyone is perfect in this world."  
  
Hotohori smiled at the wise comment Usagi gave. Hotohori watched as his miko slumped in defeat and sat next to her boyfriend. He once again looked at his goddess and noticed her serene expression.  
  
"Anything wrong, Usagi?" he asked once he got to her side.  
  
Usagi immediately snapped out of her reverie. "Uh… Sumi masen. I was just thinking that's all."  
  
"Thinking of what?" Hotohori slowly prodded as he brought her close to him.  
  
Usagi rest her head on his broad muscular chest. "Bout the seishi and how they closely resembles my friends at home."  
  
Hotohori nodded, finally understood the problem that had been plaguing his Tsuki no hime. "You miss them. Don't you, koishii?"  
  
Hotohori felt her nod. "I'm sorry. If I could, I would sent you back to your friends and let you have your happiness there that here. With all the problems and upcoming war…"  
  
He never quite finished his statement. Usagi had placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. Slowly she shook her head. "Ie… I would never be happy without you, Sai-chan."  
  
Hotohori looked warmly into Usagi's loving eyes and lowered his mouth slowly to hers. Usagi held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting to fell the ever-familiar lips against hers.  
  
"Ehem… Sorry to disturb you love birds, but I just want to say that there is a small stream up ahead if you need one, Usagi," Tamahome blushingly cleared his throat.  
  
Hotohori's mouth hung a centimeter away from his partner's. He was tempted to ravish her mouth there and then but in a private place, not where his friends could watch.  
  
"I suppose you would like to refresh yourself?" he sighed.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and frowned. She turned around and walked to the stream but not before she brushed a kiss on his lips. Let him ache with need for all she cares. After all, he started it.  
  
"A hot teaser you have there, Hotohori," Tamahome teased once he noticed the look on his friend's face. Pure male need was written all over on his handsome features.  
  
Silence was Hotohori's answer as he watched the gentle sway of his temptress with heated gaze.  
  
  
  
The creatures of the night played their blissful melody, uncaring about the group of new comers who camped at their territory. The crickets played their beautiful rhapsody as the owls did their blissful sonata of the night. All of them as if led by an invisible conductor blend beautifully into each other.  
  
Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep. Frustrated, she snapped her eyes open. A bad feeling had nagged her guts, making her unable to sleep peacefully. A frown creased her features as she tries to decipher what the feeling had been trying to say.  
  
The only time a bad feeling had nagged her into a troubled sleep was when she was going into battle with Beryl, Wiseman, that crazy Dark circus lady and Chaos. The young lady groaned in deep frustration as she rolled to her side. If only Luna was here. She would know what it meant.  
  
"Can't sleep?" a voice teased.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes again and smiled. Hotohori was the one who shot the question. He was leaning against a tree in front of the fire, taking over Tamahome's guard shift no doubt. Usagi took in his lovely face, which looked even more refined when the moonlight shone on him.  
  
"Ie… I can't sleep," she whispered. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Hotohori immediately shifted his position and invited her over to his side.  
  
Usagi smiled at his thoughtfulness. After gathering her pallet, she stood up and elegantly glided into his arms.  
  
Hotohori breathed in her scent as he gathered her closer to him. He contently rest he head on her golden crown. She is so soft, warm and inviting. His hands accidentally brushed the lush curved of her soft breast as she snuggled closer to him. Hotohori took a deep breath as he bit back a groan.  
  
"So what's been bothering you?" he asked as he silently tries to change the direction of his thoughts.  
  
"I had a bad feeling," Usagi exclaimed as she shifted to look at his face.  
  
"Its ok. Perhaps it's just because of your fatigueness. Sleep it off and in the morning maybe everything will be fine," he whispered as he looked at her face.  
  
"I hope so," she muttered as she looked at his face again. Only then did she realize that he had been heatedly gazing at her lips. Wetting her lips slowly, she suddenly felt hot.  
  
Hotohori let his heated gaze dropped to her rosy pink lips. He nearly groaned in hunger as he watched her inviting tongue slowly licked those luscious lips. He could feel himself starts to get hard. Once again he let his heated gaze tore from those lips and looked searchingly into those azure eyes. One could get lost in those eyes.  
  
Usagi watched Hotohori as he tore his gaze from her lips only to capture her eyes in a questioning gaze. He is asking her approval. But what? Realization hits her as he slowly brushed his thumb on her lips. Smiling shyly, she slowly raised her lips.  
  
Hotohori groaned as he brought is lips down to hers. His velvety tongue tasted her sweet lips. But he wasn't contented. He wanted to taste her honeyed mouth. Hotohori solved the problem by forcing her chin with his thumb and then thrust his tongue inside before Usagi could guess his intent.  
  
He caught her gasp and gave her his groan.  
  
His tongue thrust in and out, tasting, taking, and penetrating. Their tongues dwelled in a mating dance. The emperor thought of ending their kiss but what happened next nearly threw him over the line.  
  
Nimble fingers reached out and stroke the silken green locks. Slowly those dainty fingers sunk into the locks and massaged his nape. With a grunt, Hotohori tore his mouth away and began his tender assault on Usagi's creamy neck.  
  
His tongue swirled at the throbbing pulse. Going lower, he licked and nipped her collarbone, emitting a sensual moan from her. Strong expert fingers quickly unbuttoned her blouse and splayed it at her sides. He felt himself grow hard at the heavenly-laced covered mounts.  
  
Lowering his mouth, his tongue slipped beneath the lace and proceeded to lick the turgid pearl. Closing his mouth over the bountiful breast, he gently sucked the pearl, flicking it once in while. By this time, both of them are on the ground. Usagi lying down with Hotohori between her thighs.  
  
"Sai-chan…"the erotic moan escaped the blonde's dewy lips as her lover proceeded to her other breast.  
  
Greedy hands clawed at his clothes but Hotohori just smiled sexily and once again captured the dewy lips. Once again their tongues mated.  
  
"Sai-chan?" azure eyes looked at the heated gaze of her lover as she watched him drew away from her.  
  
"Sai-chan?…" she asked again when she noticed the same hands that nearly tore her clothes in heated passion slowly buttoned up her blouse and righting it.  
  
Hotohori leaned down but stopped when he was an inch away from the dewy lips. Looking deeply in her eyes, he whispered, "An eye for an eye."  
  
Usagi blinked. What did he meant by that? Usagi shook her head as she tries to clear her hazy and passion filled mind. "I don't understand, Sai-chan."  
  
Hotohori drew away from her and sat beside her.  
  
Usagi didn't like the look her had in his eyes. His eyes were dancing with mischief.  
  
"As I had said. An eye for an eye. But in this case it's a tease for a tease."  
  
"Nani?" the blond nearly fell on her face. GOD! When did he start to talk in riddles? Usagi confirmed that he had totally lost his mind. Not only sis he stop in a moment of passion, he talked in circles that only god knows how to decipher its meaning.  
  
"Fair is fair, Usagi. You teased me into making me hot all over when Tamahome was around. Now its your turn." Hotohori nearly laughed out loud when he saw the bewildered look on her sweet face.  
  
Usagi looked at him incredulously. He had totally lost his mind. Well if he wants to play that game with her that is just fine with her. Turning onto her side, she spoke. "Next time I will win Hoto-chan. I promise you that."  
  
Rich laughter was his only answer as Usagi grind her teeth to stop herself from shouting at the impossible man.  
  
Hotohori gathered her in his arms though she half-heartedly protested.  
  
  
  
Unseen by the group and the couple, a pair of cold dark eyes slowly hid himself back into the shadows. A soft malicious laughter echoed through the woods.  
  
  
  
Usagi looked over her shoulders again. Strange, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. To add to her qualms, the bad feeling she had yesterday still lingered.  
  
"What's the matter little sister?" Nuriko asked when he noticed Usagi's peculiar behavior.  
  
"Ie. Its nothing," the blond smiled as she shook her head.  
  
"Sure?" Nuriko raised a doubtful eyebrow. The blond once again nodded her head.  
  
"Oooh! An apple tree!!" the young and inexperienced miko immediately ran towards the apple tree that she had spotted in the middle of a clearing.  
  
Usagi's brow creased into a frown. Chigau… How could an apple tree grow in the middle of a nowhere forest? It couldn't be possible unless it's a…  
  
"Miaka! No! It's a trap!!" Usagi rushed to stop Miaka. Too late. The young miko had already plucked an apple from the tree.  
  
As soon as Miaka turned towards Usagi, the branches of the tree morphed into a pair of arms. Usagi and the seishi watched in horror as the arms slithered its way around the miko in a dead lock. A horrified scream could be heard from Miaka as he now fully morphed monster held her captive.  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome bellowed as he started towards her. Unfortunately just as he took a first step, five hideous looking snakes slithered from the ground and slowly changed into human-like snakes. Instead of hands, live hissing venomous head snakes replaced it.  
  
"Rekka Shinen!" the orange haired seishi stared in disbelief as one of the hideous looking creatures raised its snakehead hands and sucked in his fire. With a hiss of the tongue, the snakehead opened its mouth and black fire flared towards Tasuki.  
  
"Usagi! Stay back!" Hotohori ordered as he proceeded to challenge the creatures.  
  
Usagi could only nod, as she was rendered speechless. It couldn't be happening! She had thought she had destroyed evil and sent it back to where it came from during the last battle, but then, how could they resurrect themselves?  
  
A blood-curling scream snapped her from her reverie. Scrambling towards the sound, she found one of the hideous looking youmas twisting and driving the snakehead hand that is embedded in Hotohori's shoulder deeper.  
  
Deciding to end this madness, Usagi took out her transformation brooch. Her eyes shone in anger as she shouted, "Moon Cosmos Power Make Up!"  
  
In a flurry of white feathers and silvery pink light, Usagi now stood, not as a senior high school student, but as the moon senshi.  
  
Without wasting anymore time, Eternal Cosmos Moon, raised her arm and a staff appears. Directing the staff towards the youma, she shouted again. "Moon Therapy Honeymoon Kiss!"  
  
With a powerful blast from the staff, the youma screamed in agony and dissolved into thin air.  
  
"Usagi?.." Hotohori asked doubtfully as he eyed the person in front of him who greatly resembles his Usagi.  
  
"Hai," the moon senshi confirmed.  
  
Hotohori nodded his head as he clutched his wounded shoulder. "We have to get back to the others."  
  
  
  
"Cosmos Moon Crystal Therapy!" all at once the staff began glowing a silvery pink light. In an instant, the staff blasted all of the youmas, inclusive of Miaka's captor.  
  
The seishi and Miaka except Hotohori stood rooted to the ground, trying to register what had happened.  
  
Miaka was totally confused. Strange, I nearly thought I would be toasted. How could one moment that youma had a death grip and the next blinding light, it was the youma that died. I wonder where that strange light is from?  
  
The brown haired miko slowly looked up from the ground and had a shocked of her life.  
  
"Miaka? Miaka are you alright?" Tamahome asked as he strode towards his gaping girlfriend.  
  
Tamahome got more worried when he received no reply from his chatterbox girlfriend. Standing directly in front of her, he looked deep into her eyes. That is when he noticed that she had been staring at something.  
  
Confused, his eyes traced the direction of her gaze and found a familiar face in a strange costume.  
  
"So? It's just a girl in a strange outfit. Nothing strange. But… man those legs…" the raven seishi quickly snapped out his musing when he noticed the irritated glare from his green haired comrade.  
  
"Ah!! Sugoi! Sugoi! SUGOI!!!" the awe struck miko suddenly shouted.  
  
A blue haired monk approached the group. "What's the problem with her, no da?" the seishi tilt his head towards the excited miko who is now jumping up and down around a blond goddess in a strange outfit.  
  
A chibi Miaka jumped excitedly around the flustered sailor senshi. "Sugoi! Sugoi! It's Sailormoon! Sailormoon! SAILORMOON!!!" the miko excitedly shrilled out.  
  
By this time, everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"I suppose you are the one that saved us?" Mitsukake smiled.  
  
Eternal cosmos moon laughed sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "Aww… Come on guys. Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"  
  
Everyone looked quizzically at her. Taking a pity on his beloved, Hotohori stepped beside her. "She is Usagi."  
  
"Nani?!" the bubbly miko shrilled again.  
  
"Will you stop it already?!" snapped Tasuki as he closed his ears.  
  
The blond senshi smiled. "Watch." Stepping aside, the senshi detransformed herself. Everyone stood gaping especially Miaka.  
  
Before anyone could utter a word, a sinister laughter rang the air.  
  
Now it was Usagi's turn to be rooted to the ground in stark terror. No! It can't be! That laughter! It's impossible! But how to explain the sudden youma attacks?  
  
All the Suzaku seishi turned around to search for the owner of the voice. Clapping soon was heard, making the seishi and their miko more confused.  
  
"Well done, Tsuki no hime. Well done! I see that you are as reliable as last remembered," a dark shadow stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" snapped Tasuki as he studied the midnight intruder.  
  
Taking exception of the murderous glares from the Tsuki no hime, he chuckled. "Now, now. Is that the way you treat an old friend, princess?"  
  
"Friends? I remembered the last we met, you nearly tore at my throat, Endymion. Or should I say Chaos," Usagi bitterly bit out.  
  
Hotohori, by unknown sentiments, had stepped in front of Usagi, barricading any harm from touching her. "Say whatever is in your mind and be gone with it," he growled out.  
  
"Temper, temper." Chaos taunted.  
  
"Actually I came here to say hi to the princess and of course to have fun…" Chaos stopped in front of the quivering miko.  
  
"Don't you are touch her, Chaos," Usagi warned dangerously.  
  
Chaos smiled before turning back to the miko. "Oh I won't touch her. I'm just going to…" with a snap of his fingers, dark energy shot through the miko.  
  
"Miaka!" the forest echoed with Tamahome's primitive roar.  
  
Chiriko stared in horror as Chaos deflected Tamahome's punches and kicks. His eyes widened when Chaos suddenly appeared behind Tamahome and strike him down.  
  
Usagi watched as Chaos defeat the seishi one by one. If this continues, all of the seishi would die. She had to stop it even if the other sailor senshi are not here.  
  
Without giving a second thought about he condition she may be in later, Usagi concentrated on the power of the crystal, the moon, the other sailor senshi, the universe and lastly cosmos. Her clothes melt away in a flurry of feathers and in its place is a white body clinging suite with silvery overall coat that flows downs her waist like a gown.  
  
Raising the golden staff that had a crystal, which is in the center of nine different colored rings, Cosmos concentrated her ki on the staff.  
  
One moment Chaos was smirking at the wounded Chichiri, the next he went crashing into a tree.  
  
"Nice one Cosmos. You were able to nick my shoulder," the wounded midnight haired man smirked as he stood up.  
  
All of the wounded seishi and Miaka looked up and was relieved that someone had momentarily knocked the crazed assassin down.  
  
Hotohori clutched his wounded side as he stared at his Usagi who is now Cosmos. Even though she looked strong and could pulverized Chaos with her staff, he sensed something was amiss.  
  
"Get the hell out of here Chaos before I do any more damage." Usagi's voice was calm and soft but it had a hard edge.  
  
"Come now, Cosmos. Don't tell me you are going to risk your life for…them?" Chaos waved his hand towards the wounded Suzaku Seishi and Miaka.  
  
Silence was Usagi's answer.  
  
"Lets drop the pretense, princess. I know that you will die if you remain in that form in your wounded condition," Chaos laughed.  
  
"I would rather risk my life that to see them harm," Cosmos stated. Even though her voice was stern, she could fell her energy rapidly diminished. Chaos is right. If she continues to be in this form, she would certainly die. Better die than to have her friends suffer.  
  
"Don't say that I didn't warn." With a flick of his wrist, a huge ball of dark energy flew towards Cosmos.  
  
Raising her staff, Cosmos easily deflected it.  
  
With another flick of his wrist, Chaos send bolts of dark energy that is fatal to anyone who gets it to the seishis. Once again Cosmos raised her staff and deflected it. Again and again Chaos sent bolts of energy and each time, Cosmos deflected it.  
  
Hotohori watched as his Usagi creates a force field around them. His gaze sharpens when he noticed how heavy her breathing was and it became heavier as that wretched bastard attacks the shield. The seishi clenched the hilt of his sword tightly.  
  
He had to do something else for sure Usagi would die like how Chaos said. If only he had been stronger and much more powerful!  
  
Suddenly Hotohori felt a warm sensation passing through his body. After that, her felt very light and… alive!  
  
"Go…" Hotohori turned around to find the speaker.  
  
"Go…" the voice whispered again.  
  
Trusting the voice, the seishi gripped the hilt of his sword and strode dangerously towards Chaos, outside the protective shield.  
  
"Hotohori! What the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Tasuki shouted as he tries to grab hold of Hotohori. Instead of grabbing him, Tasuki caught only air.  
  
The orange haired seishi watched in amazement as Hotohori, who now had turned into a green blur, knocked down Chaos with his sword. "Sugoi…" Tasuki unconsciously whispered.  
  
For the first time in this dark life, Chaos felt afraid, very afraid as he stared at the look on Hotohori's face. It was a look of pure hatred and anger.  
  
"Don't you ever dare hurt her again. If you do, I'll make sure I carve you out with my sword. You understand?" Hotohori growled as he pushed the tip of his sword deeper into Chaos's neck. Only when the bastard nods did Hotohori moved away.  
  
Chaos slowly rose as he clutched is wounded shoulder. Damn but that Hotohori had sliced deeply into his untouched shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt her… I would just" Chaos snapped his fingers.  
  
Hotohori whipped around. Panic rose as he watched a bright beam of light heading towards the crouching Cosmos who is gasping and had a pale look.  
  
Praying he wouldn't be too late, Hotohori ran as quickly as his legs would take him to his princess. Hotohori reached his hand out. Only a reach away. But it was too late. The beam had hit her and in a blinding flash of light, Cosmos, Usagi was gone.  
  
In that flurry of panic, Chaos took the liberties of excusing himself. Only his victorious laughter echoed.  
  
Hotohori watched in horror as his hand caught nothing but thin air. On his knees and sword lying beside, the heartbroken seishi touched the warm spot where his lover used to be a minute before. Not again! He was too late! Just like the dream he had!  
  
Pearls of tears dripped onto the ground. Punching the ground, he threw his head back.  
  
A primitive roar of anguish broke the tranquility of the night as a lover cried over a tragedy.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hello again! So what do you think of the chapter? This chapter actually was not suppose to be in the story plot but the idea stuck me instantly once I had the pen in hand. It was too tempting not to write the chapter down. Anyway I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews and support… ok then Sayonara!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

The past, present and future  
  
A/N: *hides behind Nuriko*  
  
Nuriko: Oi! What the heck do u think u are doing? *tries to get her off from hiding*  
  
Tasuki: I can bet that she is hiding from all the readers out there.  
  
Nuriko: Naze?  
  
Tasuki: che! Didn't u know? It took her a long time to post up the fic. Don't know what she had been doing all the while she was at home.  
  
A/N: I was busy doing new fics and updating some other stories. *bows guiltily to the readers* Gomen ne minna. I knew that its like a month or so since I last updated. I was too carried away with coming up with other fics like what Tasuki said. Anyway I had an idea blocked for this chapter and I don't think this chapter is gonna be as great the previous. Hehehe… ok then I just wanna say that I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and Sailormoon. BUT!!! I do own Mikazuki, an original character that I had made up… at last I own something…  
  
Mikazuki: yeah!! She owns me!!  
  
Tasuki: Yeah whatever brat. Let the story begin.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
  
  
1.1 Moon Kingdom  
  
Eyelids fluttered open. The light in those pair of silvery blue eyes slowly lit up. At last, it is done. She had done her part in assuring that her daughter is safe. The rest is up to him to find her.  
  
"My queen, should we let the others join her? His powers are growing by the day," a blue haired god asked as he kneeled before Queen Serenity.  
  
A soft smile played at the queen's lips. "Not yet, Seiryuu. She still have to find the key before we could let the sailor soldiers join her."  
  
  
  
1.2 World of the four gods  
  
Birds chirped their morning sonata as soft rays of orange slowly push the rays of darkness away. Very slowly, the forest stirred to get ready for another bright day.  
  
In a clearing, an intruder lay unconscious on the soft green grass. Masses of gold locks splayed around the intruder. Dirt and cuts riddled the flawless white suit that hung to her body.  
  
A groan escaped the luscious ruby lips. Nimble fingers slowly massaged the aching temples. Opening her eyes slowly, Usagi took in her surroundings. Where is everyone?  
  
As soon as the question ran through her mind, memories of last night fighting came zapping through her hazy mind.  
  
Her aching limbs protested as she tries to sit. Unfortunately, a wave of fatigue washed over her as she struggles to sit. Gasping in exhaustion, Usagi realized how much energy she had lost in the previous battle. She has to rest if she wants to find the others.  
  
Closing her eyes, Usagi finally succumbed to the comforting oblivion.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Hotohori, but I think we better stop the search for a while. In the morning, we will continue again. Anyway I think you would need the rest," a blue haired monk voiced out as he looked at his haggard emperor.  
  
True to his words, Hotohori truly looked haggard. Hi usually shiny and healthy green hair now haphazardly hung from his head. Dirt, grime, fatigue, worry and determination marred his features. Dark rings were the evidence of his lack of rest. But at least his appearance did not look as bad as his eyes. His eyes, which normally filled with warmth and love, now remained cold and lifeless.  
  
"No. I have to find Usagi," a low voice with a cold edge escaped the emperor's lips.  
  
A hand clasped Hotohori on the shoulder as if to lend his strength. "I understand how you feel, Hotohori. But you can't go on like this. You need to rest in order to find her."  
  
"I won't rest till I find her again. Until I know that she is safe," Hotohori whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Tamahome is right Hotohori. You need your rest. If you don't how the hell are you going to find and protect her in your weak condition?" a purple haired man voiced out as he neared his friends.  
  
Nuriko cracked his knuckles when he saw Hotohori's mouth opened to protest. "Don't you dare object. You may be an emperor, Hotohori. But right now your mind is too tired to think right," he snapped.  
  
The purple haired seishi crossed his arms and glared at the haggard emperor. "You are not the only one who is worried and anxious to find Usagi. I too am worried sick for my little sister. But at least my mind is in one piece. So get your ass to the river nearby, clean yourself and get your ass back here to rest," Nuriko chided harshly.  
  
Tamahome watched as his friends dwell in a glaring contest. Masaka! If things get worse, he would have no choice but to intervene. The thoughts of knocking down his two friends unconscious caused the seishi to sigh.  
  
With a defeated sigh, Hotohori turned around and headed for the river.  
  
"I give you half an hour to wash and get your ass back here. If you are no here by then, I would make sure that I break your pretty nose when I see you," the ponytail purple haired seishi warned as he watched the haggard emperor disappear from the clearing.  
  
  
  
Deciding that it was enough, Hotohori waded out of the river. Water dripped from his hard chiseled chest. The well-defined muscles on his shoulders rippled as he leaned down to get his clothes. His back gleamed in the moonlight as he slipped the fresh garment that Usagi had packed for him earlier onto his body.  
  
His heart clenched at the thought of his princess. Usagi, where are you are?  
  
His mind had been so ridden with the thought of finding his lost princess and protecting her that he had lost all reason. He knew that he had been acting like a madman ever since he saw Usagi disappeared in the light beam.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he traced the steps back to camp. His friends are right. In order to find and protect her, he has to be in his tiptop condition.  
  
Thanking Suzaku for gifting him great friends, the green haired seishi closed his eyes. Soon his breathing dropped to a normal, relaxed breathing.  
  
  
  
He was in a forest. Looking around, he did not find any of his friends. Worse, he didn't even know this part of the forest. Gripping his sword, he made his way around the forest, trying to find an exit if possible.  
  
After of what seemed like hours, he finally found an exit. Smiling, he stepped forward, fully expecting to be on a road. Unfortunately for him, as soon as his foot touched the ground, his surroundings suddenly changed and found himself in a clearing.  
  
Thinking that it was one of Tomo's tricks, the seishi braced himself. Instead of meeting the war painted Seiryuu seishi, a body lay on the ground.  
  
Cautiously, Hotohori made his way to the body. The white body suit did little to cover the lushes curves of the slender body. Somehow the figure looked familiar. Could it be?  
  
Heart pounding, Hotohori traced his eyes from the body to the long silvery blond hair. Tracing his gaze higher, his heart nearly left him when he saw the serene face of his princess.  
  
"Usagi…" the emperor breathed as he kneeled down and cradled her sot body. How he marveled at the feeling of her soft body against his.  
  
Lashes slowly fluttered open. Crystalline eyes looked curiously at her surroundings. Happiness and relief mirrored her eyes as she recognized the person who is holding her.  
  
"Sai-chan!"  
  
Hotohori instantly pulled away at the whispered call. Relief washed him over as a tender smile slowly made its way to his lips. Tracing a calloused finger at her jaw line, he quietly memorized every detail of her lovely features.  
  
"I thought I had lost you, koishii," he finally poured out.  
  
Crystal tears welled dangerously in her eyes, threatening to fall soon. "Sai-chan, I was so worried and scared. I was so worried if Chaos had harmed you. Or even take you away from me," the rabbit sobbed into the hard but comfortable muscular chest.  
  
"It is ok now sweetheart. I would never leave you again. I promise," Hotohori comforted as he hugged her small form. He nearly shuddered at the memory when he saw her gone right after the blinding beam hit her. He doubt words could describe what he was feeling at that moment.  
  
Pushing the disturbing memory away, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Enough of spending the entire day and night replaying the memory again and again. Right now, he just wants to hold the person that value more than his life.  
  
"Sai-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi?"  
  
"How are you going to find me later when we wake up?"  
  
His brows furrowed. How indeed?  
  
"I don't know Usagi."  
  
The rabbit in his arms sighed worriedly. "If only there is some way to be here with me, like teleporting."  
  
"If only," he echoed. The only person who could teleport is Chichiri but he too would need the exact location of his destination.  
  
Usagi shifted in his embrace to look at his face. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide as she noticed something about Hotohori. Crimson light seemed to pulsate around him and the character on his neck, suddenly flare.  
  
"Hotohori, you are glowing!" she gasped.  
  
"What?" he asked as he looked at himself. True enough, his hands, legs, body, everywhere were glowing crimson. Strange, he could feel a strange power pulsating through his body. He could feel himself getting stronger.  
  
Tentatively, Usagi reached out and touched his flaring character. A yelp escaped her lips as she watched Hotohori suddenly jerk.  
  
Fearing for Hotohori, she cried, "Sai-chan?" Sai-chan what is happening?"  
  
As if on cue, his normally sea green eyes suddenly changed into red. Crimson red light instantly flared in his eyes. As one, his character, the light that had been pulsating around him and his eyes suddenly burst out in a blinding light.  
  
"Sai-chan!" Usagi sobbed as she watched him slowly disappear with the light.  
  
  
  
"I truly pity our friend, Hotohori," Tamahome voiced out as he added another log to the fire.  
  
"Why is that?" Nuriko asked as he watched his friend returned to his seat.  
  
Pillowing his head with his crossed arms, he leaned against a tree.  
  
"Well he had just found his love only to lose her again. Its really frustrating to love the person whom you had been searching for your entire life."  
  
"I mean you do not know whether she is safe or not. Dead or alive," he continued.  
  
Nuriko stared at his gloved hands. He had kept his promise to wear them no matter what happens. His brows furrowed. Where can she be now?  
  
"I truly thought that only Tasuki had a foul dictionary. But after what I had seen today, I was wrong," the miko's boyfriend laughed.  
  
The purple haired seishi smiled lopsidedly. "Hey I had no choice. His mind was too wrecked to think straight. If we had let him do what his heart wishes, probably we won't be resting our aching legs now."  
  
"Love does the most weirdest things even to a saint man," Tamahome laughed at his own joke.  
  
Love. Nuriko looked at the slumbering emperor. Last time he used to think that the emotion he had for Hotohori was love. But all of that changed when a certain rabbit from dropped the sky. Even though she had now become his younger sister, he still can't get over the love he had for her.  
  
He pointedly stared at his slumbering green haired friend. You damn well take good care of her, Hotohori or else I shall personally unman you.  
  
Just as he was about to settle down and sleep, a faint crimson light suddenly caught his eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as the faint light pulsate with life, making the light stronger.  
  
"Tamahome, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nuriko shook the seishi beside him.  
  
Moving into a sitting position, Tamahome rubbed his sleepy eyes and followed his friend's gaze. "Masaka! Hotohori! Wake up!" Tamahome scrambled to his feet to shake his slumbering friend awake.  
  
The instant the martial art seishi was a meter away from the slumbering seishi, the light had been pulsating and suddenly burst out with a blinding crimson light. Tamahome was thrown back by the impact of the light, momentarily blinded.  
  
Nuriko shielded his eyes from the blinding light. Catching a small glimpse of his green haired friend, his eyes widen.  
  
"Hotohori!!!" Nuriko bellowed loudly.  
  
Vaguely similar to what had happened to the rabbit of the team, Hotohori followed suit as the crimson light engulfed him.  
  
Opening his eyes again, Tamahome squinted at the empty spot that his friend once slept.  
  
  
  
Drawn to the comforting warmth beside her, a young lady with silvery blond hair snuggled closer. Throwing her arm over what seemed like a pillow, Usagi curled into the warmth. Usagi's brows furrowed slowly as something stilled her from moving further.  
  
Reaching down, Usagi touched the obstructive material. Umm… smooth… hard… calloused… Tracing further, the bunny tries to decipher what the material is. Long… calloused… moving finger… Shocked, Usagi's eyes snapped open.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her when she finally cleared her hazy mind. There beside her lay a certain particular man. Reaching out, she caressed his silken green hair.  
  
A smile tugged at her lips as the hand that had been protectively wrapped around her waist. Hotohori. Only yesterday did they had been separated and met in a dream.  
  
Usagi frowned. How could he be here? Last night they were separated, she was sure. So how could he be here?  
  
"Sai-chan. Wake up!" Usagi nudged his shoulders.  
  
It took her quite some time to wake the slumbering emperor.  
  
A dreamy grin cracked from his slumberous face. "Good morning sweetheart."  
  
"Sai-chan, how did you get here?" she asked as she sits up.  
  
His eyebrows creased just above the nose as he tries to register the question into his hazy mind. "What do you mean?"  
  
Usagi sighed, exasperated. Now she knew how Luna felt when she tries to get an answer in her sleepy state. "What I mean was last night right after the battle with Chaos, we were separated, and none of us knew each others location. I just want to know how you could be here."  
  
By this time, Hotohori was already sitting beside her and wide-awake. His eyes narrowed as he thought over Usagi's question. How in Suzaku's name did he end up here with her, not that he mind.  
  
"I don't know. What I know is that before I dreamt about you, I was with the rest, resting against a tree stump."  
  
This time it was Usagi who was frowning. "Why don't you tell me that had happened and the dream."  
  
Hotohori did as he was told.  
  
By the time the seishi had retold everything, Usagi was totally puzzled. Teleportation needs a vast knowledge of magic and she doubt Hotohori knew the basics of it. But then how to explain the strange occurrence?  
  
The emperor began to stand up and dusting off his clothes. "Why don't we ponder about that later? Right now, we need to find the others."  
  
Usagi smiled her gratitude and accepts the held out hand. "You are right. We better search for them. But hold on as I detransform."  
  
Stepping away, she detransformed.  
  
  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, the excited bunny began retracing back her steps to the waterfall that both of them had founded earlier.  
  
"Sai-chan, look at what I've found!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly as she wave one of the fruits that she had carried with her blouse as a make shift satchel.  
  
"Sai-chan?" she called out when the emperor didn't reply. Placing the fruits on the ground, she began scouting for the missing seishi.  
  
She need not need to go far. Stepping closer her breath was caught as she stared at the magnificent sight before her.  
  
In the lagoon, Hotohori stood steadfast as his sword arm raised with his sword tip facing the swimming fishes. Deep concentration etched his face. The crystal clear water lapped at his lean but muscular waist. His lithe and chiseled tanned body gleamed as the sunlight bathes him. In short, he looked like a sun god.  
  
The fish flipped its tail again and again as the razor sharp sword penetrated its body. Taking the fish off from his sword, Hotohori noticed someone near.  
  
"Usagi, would you like smoked fish?" he smiled. The blond lady nodded her head.  
  
  
  
It had been two hours or so since the couple had last ate. Hand in hand, the couple made their way to find an exit to the endless forest. They had already found out that they are near the Byakko Mountain thanks to Hotohori.  
  
"I wonder where they are." Usagi murmured silently.  
  
Although her voice was soft, Hotohori heard it all the same. Stopping, he brought her closer. Usagi rest her head at the crook of his neck.  
  
"We will find them," he promised.  
  
They stayed that way for some time.  
  
A sudden rustles of leaves made Hotohori released her and immediately sliced the top of a bushy plant. His eyes soften instantly when he saw a quivering little boy whom probably aged six to seven.  
  
Walking past Hotohori, Usagi knelt beside the quivering boy. The fearful and innocent look in his sparkling gray eyes tugged at her heart.  
  
Reaching out tentatively, she asked. "What is your name, little one?"  
  
The fearful eyes darted from Usagi to the swordsman. "It is ok. We won't hurt you," Usagi smiled reassuringly.  
  
After sometime, he finally answered. "I'm…. I'm Mikazuki."  
  
  
  
Juuban Distinct  
  
  
  
Soft light illuminated the living room as sandy blond man and sea green haired lady say on the plush sofa, watching a television program.  
  
"I got a feeling that something is bothering Setsuna," Haruka commented as he scanned through the channels.  
  
A frown creased, "You are right, Haruka. She had not been herself lately. Do you think that we should talk to her about it?" Michiru turned her head to look at her comrade.  
  
Wisp of sandy blond hair dropped down onto his forehead as Haruka shook his head. "Ie. I think we should respect her privacy. She will tell us when she is ready."  
  
"Ok then. She would tell us when she is ready. In the meantime, we better think of a way to get our princess and save her."  
  
  
  
Soft midnight breeze blew at the white curtains.  
  
Crystal tears seeped from the closed eyes. A shudder ran through her body and she succumbed to her emotions.  
  
Soft heart-wrenching sobs reverberated through the walls.  
  
"Ruo-kun," a name escaped from the guardian of time as she tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
It had been a week since she remembered her lost memories from the destruction of Moon Kingdom. A week since her heart crumbled at the sight of her lover, fiancé, warrior, Ruo Chuin died at the hands of Queen Beryl's army.  
  
She remembered how she felt when she was guarding the gates of time when she felt his ki and link no longer alive. She had never felt so empty and heartbroken especially when she saw the vision of him falling to the ground, lifeless.  
  
Right after the vision, the negaverse had somehow made their way to her gates and she had no choice but to end herself. By doing so, all of the portals to the other realms, world and time vanished together with her.  
  
Ruo. He had been her light and life, then and now. But will she ever see him again?  
  
Hugging herself, she cried silently into the light…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Waahh…. So sad… I never thought that I would end it so sadly… *sniffs*  
  
Anyway once again I apologize for posting it up so late. I have my reasons.  
  
1: I am writing a fic on DBZ/SM… guess who I am pairing Usagi with?… hahaha yes its Vegeta… I nearly cried when I wrote the first chapter since it was so sad and the song that I was listening made it worse. I can bet you that the fic is truly great!! I'm posting the fic by the end of the week. *smiles mischievously* So to all the Vegeta/Usagi lovers… Enjoy the stuffs… lol  
  
2: I'm coming up with another fic on FY/Sm. What do u guys think if I were to pair Usagi with Seiryuu this time?… lol… I won't tell what's gonna happen. Only t-key knows the summary… *winks*  
  
Ja ne and until next time… Enjoy… muahahaha 


	8. Chapter 8

The past, present and future.

A/N: Hiya minna!! How's life?

Mikazuki: zackire-chan. I bet no everyone is well at this moment so can we just stop the introduction and start with the story?

A/N: *glares at Mikazuki* Oi! Just because you are my original character, that doesn't give you the authority to order me around, sugar.

Tasuki: Yeah! How come he gets all of the limelight while I got none?

A/N: That is because your limelight would be later. Anyway I just wanna say I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and Sailormoon. But I do own Mikazuki.

Mikazuki: Yeah do you guys know that my name means Crescent?

Tasuki: whatever kid. Just get on with the story.

Chapter Eight

Dark red eyes- maroon to be precise stared fearfully as the beautiful lady before him smiled. Could he trust her? What if she is similar to the others? But her smile, it looks so sincere unlike to the ones that he is used to.

Mikazuki immediately scooted further as Usagi reached out her arm and opened her hand, waiting for the little child to take it.

Maroon eyes glanced down to the outstretched arm. What does she meant? Did she want him to place his hand on her opened hand?

The idea of it seems very tempting. As quickly as the trust flicked into his eyes, it was quickly replaced by the haunting fears.

But if he were to place his hand, would the green haired swordsman beside her slice his head off or-

"I promise we wouldn't hurt you. We are just lost wanderers in search of our friends. Please we are not here to harm you, Mikazuki," Usagi reassured once again when she noticed the fear returning into the young one's eyes. Mikazuki eyes flitted from Hotohori to the smiling Usagi.

Ever so slowly, calloused blood caked hand reached out and rested on Usagi's open hand. Taking a deep breath, Mikazuki crawled out of his hiding place.

A sharp intake of breath was from Hotohori. Words couldn't describe what he is feeling at that moment as he took in the state the little child is in.

Dark purple bruises scarred the pale neck and ugly fresh whip narks that is now caked with dried blood and dirt slashed on his lanky arms and etched on his body, underneath the frayed clothes. Old beating marks stood fiercely against the pale legs.

Sheathing his sacred sword, he walked towards the duo.

Usagi willed back the tears from falling as she embraced the little child. Which monster had forsaken this innocent child into such misery and sorrow? Unknown to Usagi, her actions had brushed against Mikazuki's open wound and in an instant; a yowl of pain touched his chapped lips.

On hearing the yowl, Usagi released him and looked at the child quizzically. A bleeding wound peeked underneath his thorn collar.

Mikazuki saw the worried look on her face. As if having a mind of its own, his mouth suddenly blurted out. "It is all over my body."

Usagi searchingly stared into the maroon eyes. "May I?"

Understanding the meaning of the question, Mikazuki nodded.

Usagi tenderly raised the child's dirt caked shirt. The higher she raise, the angrier she got. When at last she had the hole filled shirt off Mikazuki's head, she immediately tossed the revolting garment to the ground.

True to his words, dirt infested wounds and slashes, which were, obviously had been a job of a whip, stood vividly on his lanky body. Not a single inch of his body was untouched.

Tearing her gaze from the wounds to the fathomless maroon orbs. Reaching out, she tenderly touched his bleeding split lip. "Who did this to you, little one?"

"My foster parents," he whispered, his eyes downcast.

Not wanting to press the matter further, Usagi stood up to think.

"It is a pity that we got separated from the rest, else Mitsukake would have healed him," Hotohori remarked as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

Mikazuki was stupefied at the swordsman's actions. In all of his six years of his life, no one had ever come close as to speak a decent sentence without curses and scolding in it. So you can just imagine how shocked he was at first when the beautiful lady before him hugged him and the man ruffling his hair.

Usagi's face lit up as an idea struck her. "We don't need Mitsukake to heal him and with the wounds he is having, I doubt Mitsukake could heal it completely for a week."

"What are you trying to say, Usagi?" Hotohori turned towards the smiling bunny.

"What I'm saying is that I can use my powers to fully heal Mikazuki. But I have little problem."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not strong enough since I had used most of my powers to face Chaos. But you could lend me your strength and together we could heal him."

Hotohori walked to Usagi and tipped her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "I would do anything for you. Just as long you don't hurt yourself and the child."

Smiling, Usagi tiptoed and pecked on his cheek.

Stepping away, Usagi stopped in front of Mikazuki. On haunches, Usagi smiled tenderly at the little boy. "Don't be afraid sweetheart. My friend and I would try and heal all of your wounds. So you would no longer feel pain, ok love?"

Mikazuki could only nod, as he was not used to endearments. Heal? Does she have any powers? Is she a witch?

"Fiancé."  Hotohori corrected. Usagi could only smile.

"Ano… since I already told you my name, wouldn't it be appropriate for both of you to tell me your names. I don't mind calling you beautiful lady and him swordsman but-"

Mikazuki's eyes widen in fear again since Usagi had placed a finger on his lips. Instead of facing blows and kicks, which he was used to, the beautiful lady before him only, giggled.

"Sumi masen, little one. How foolish I was not telling you our names at first. I'm Usagi Tsukino and that one is Hotohori also known as-"

"Saihitei. A proud seishi of Suzaku. That beautiful lady before you is my fiancé."

Mikazuki smiled his first smile when he received a teasing wink from the man called Hotohori. He marveled at the feeling of being free to laugh and smile. Since he was young, he could never smile or laugh, a way to prevent himself from getting hit by his foster parents.

"Ok since we are already done with the introductions, let's get to work, ne? Mi-kun I want you to relax as you stand, ok?"

Standing in front of the child, Usagi closed her eyes and let her mind and spirit soar. Hotohori who now had encircled his arms around her waist closed his eyes and began concentrating transferring his energy to her.

Mikazuki watched in awe as the air around them began to swirl slowly but soon catches up pace. Usagi's hair starts to flick into silver color and her hair began to rise with the wind but surprisingly with less aggression.

Mikazuki's eyes widen as he felt a feeling of deja vu hits him.

Usagi began to a pink light followed by Hotohori who glowed a faint crimson but as the light pulsates with life, the light turned solid green. Two different light, different power and world began to combine into one, emitting a warm, comforting lavender light.

Raising her hands, Usagi rested them at the sides of the child before her.

As soon as Usagi rested her hands on his face, Mikazuki felt a warm fuzzy feeling. Mikazuki closed his eyes in bliss as the comforting warmth relaxes his body, soul and mind. For the very first time in his six years of wretched life, Mikazuki felt at peace.

The moment Usagi touched Mikazuki, the lavender light enveloped him. As the light slowly enveloped him, it seems to swallow the opened wounds and even the old marks that would be impossible to disappear. The wounds closed themselves up as the light passes them ad instead of scars, a flawless untouched skin replaced the wounds.

As the wounds closed and heal and scars disappear, the light soon faded out. What is left of the strange occurrence is a panting Usagi who is now held by Hotohori and a fully healed Mikazuki.

Mikazuki felt the warmth left him. Opening is eyes, he nearly screamed out as the sight that greeted him. He is… he has healed!!! Disbelieved, he touched his bared chest, his legs and lastly his face. Not even a scar was left on his body! It is like as if he had never been injured before!

But how?

Confused, Mikazuki stared at the panting blond before him.

When she was certain that her legs would not give way, Usagi shakily stepped away from her lover's embrace. Turning around, she met the child's confused gaze.

Bending down, Usagi flicked the end of his nose. "I told you that I would heal you," she smiled.

"Naze? Why did you do that? You could have ignored me or killed me." Mikazuki was puzzled. Why would a stranger, a beautiful stranger to be exact, help him?

Usagi was taken aback. Kill him? She would never kill an innocent life much less an injured innocent child.

"I would never kill an innocent life. Kill you. Anyway it broke my heart to see the fear and misery in your eyes. At your age, you should be happy and having fun, not being cut all over. I could never hurt you."

Mikazuki was touched and humbled by her words. He is not a trusting type but something about her and the man behind her made him feel safe and secured.

His eyes once again were downcast. Why couldn't his foster parents be like them?

"Why did they hurt you, little one?" Hotohori asked as he stepped closer towards Mikazuki.

Mikazuki's eyes snapped open. He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud. He glanced around. Hotohori once again had taken his place beside Usagi and stood beside her as he focused on him. Even though he towered him, he had a warm and understanding look in his eyes. Sighing, Mikazuki began to unlock the demons in his life.

"I had been a slave for my foster parent for all of my life ever since I could walk and talk properly. I practically live in the fields from dawn to dusk and had only a small portion of bread to last me for the entire day." Mikazuki paused as he took a shuddering breath. Then he continued.

"I was beaten everyday even when I had done nothing wrong. Father is a drunkard and as always, I will be his punching bag whenever he returned from the gambling pit. Mother works at the whorehouse. She has a very bad temper and as you would have guessed, I'm the scapegoat for her anger. I was sick and frustrated by my life and had learned never to cry since it gives nothing but more trouble. But even after all those beatings, I still stayed with them, thinking that they were my real parents. Fortunately, last night I overheard a conversation between them that I was not theirs that I was a child that they had picked from a desert. So I decided to run away and die in peace. The rest, you would have known by now."

Usagi was amazed that a child would have survived over such a life. To think that her life was nothing but hell! Reaching out, Usagi embraced the child in a motherly hug.

"I promised you that we would never do that to you. I will only protect and love you as if you are my own. In fact if you want, you could follow me and Sai-chan on our journey and let us take care of you."

Mikazuki looked at Usagi. Could he allow himself to be placed under her care and protection? What if she turns out to be the same as them? But she had just shown him that she is different from them and he felt that they could be trusted. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

Usagi broke into a grin as she once again hugged him. Standing up. She took his had while Hotohori took his other hand.

"Before we start the journey, we better give you a clean look, ne?" Usagi winked as she eyed the tangled crop on Mikazuki's head.

Blushing, Mikazuki nodded. Together hand in hand, the trio walked towards a nearby stream taking care not to be off course from their destination.

*~*~*~* Back to Suzaku Seishi *~*~*~*

"Oh great! Why must they disappear at a time like this?!" an orange haired seishi exclaimed as he scout for any sign of this missing friends.

"Usagi! Hotohori! Where are you guys?" a brown haired miko shouted as she walked around with her boyfriend, Tamahome.

At the far end of the scouting group, a blue haired monk frowned underneath his mask.

It had been six days since his friends, Usagi and Hotohori, had disappeared. They had been searching ever since then but not once had they found a clue to their presence. If only he have something of his lost friend's possession, perhaps he could use his magic and locate them.

Usagi's disappearance was of Chaos's doings but Hotohori is not. He had scanned the place where the emperor had once slept for any negative energy vibes. Alas he found none. Instead he had found a very powerful yet calming energy vibes.

"I think we should rest for now," Mitsukake voiced out as he placed a bundle of delicious looking fruits on the ground.

Miaka, who was probably live for food, exclaimed once she saw the treasure Mitsukake had bought. "I agree with Mitsukake. I'm hungry."

Tasuki snorted at his miko's actions. Whipping his opened fan towards a pile of dried woods, flames start to lick the wood hungrily.

Soon darkness swallowed up the last ray of light. A full moon stood proudly in the dark sky as it oversees the dark ground. Moonlight rays filtered through the gaps between the leaves and branches.

Nuriko shifted in his seat so that his back is comfortably resting against the tree stump. Glancing down, his arms shifted to that the picture of the phoenix and the five silver crescent moon studs touched the moonlight. Grazing his fingers lightly on the studs, Nuriko sighed.

"Usagi, where are you now?"

Fingering the red phoenix embroidery that he had figured was a picture of Suzaku he began to unconsciously trace his character in the middle of Suzaku. As soon as he had traced his character, the embroidery of Suzaku began to glow with life and turned into a ruby with the picture of Suzaku soaring in it.

Following suit, the silver studs began to flare with life. Nuriko could feel a new power rushed through his body, filling his senses. Slowly, Nuriko began to glow a purple light. As one, the ruby, the crescent studs and he flared with their different light.

"Nuriko!" Chichiri ran towards his glowing light who by now had miraculously hovered a foot from the ground.

By then, the rest of the Suzaku seishi had gathered around Nuriko.

Once again, Chichiri began to feel a similar energy signature but with a slight difference. Scanning for the source of the strange occurrence before him, his eyes finally rested on Nuriko's flaring glove. 

"Who do I have a feeling of Deja vu?" Tamahome whispered as he observed his hovering friend with wide eyes.

Closing his eyes, Chichiri began repeating an old spell to counter the power that is disturbing Nuriko.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Juuban Distinct ~*~*~*~*~*

In a certain part of Tokyo, in a temple, a group of people and two cats were having their weekly gathering.

"I can't believe it! After so many weeks, we still can't find a clue on the whereabouts of Usagi except for Suzaku and the other gods," Rei ran her hand through her long midnight hair. She was tempted to tear it off her head in frustration.

A blue mini laptop snapped closed. "Whatever it is, we should continue on searching for Usagi." 

"I agree with Ami." All heads turned towards the corner of the room. 

"It is about time you said something, Setsuna. I was thinking you might have shriveled up back there since you barely said a word ever since you stepped in," Michiru smiled at her ruby-eyed friend.

Makoto watched as a small smile touched the guardian of the gate's lips. Even though she smiled, her eyes mirrored something else; pain and sorrow. She had been acting very peculiar these days. She is always silent and kept to herself. Does she know something that the rest doesn't?

"I need a break! I'm going to get us more tea." Rei stood up with the teapot in her hand and slipped out of the room.

  
            The moment Rei went out, the room lapsed into silence. Everyone was in the world of their own.

Setsuna absent-mindedly traced a certain name on the polished parquet flooring. "Ruo-kun," she softly whispered.

Why must she know what had happened in the past and in he future first? It burdens her to know her real past and her other friends and unable to tell them, her trusted friends.

Makoto watched as the same sorrow that had plagued her friend return to the owner's eyes.

Makoto's right hand flew to her head, cradling it. Taking a few deep breaths, Makoto tries to clam her racing heart. Why does she feel so nauseas and-

"Makoto! Are you alright?" Minako scooted nearer to her friend and gasp.

A collective gasp was heard from the rest of her friends.

"Rei! Do something! Do a counter spell…anything!" a frisked guardian of love shouted.

All at once, Rei placed the full teapot on the floor and began chanting an ancient spell to counter and evil spirit. Amy on the other hand had snapped opened her super micro mercury computer and rapidly punching the keys while the others that are present prayed for their friend's safety.

Setsuna watched as Makoto hovered a foot from the ground with her Jupiter character glowing together in pace with the green aura around her. Ruby eyes narrowed as she eyed a faint crimson character on top of Jupiter's insignia.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she watched a faint red insignia on top of Jupiter's character pulsed strongly and with each glow, the strange insignia became clearer.

As if connected by an invisible remote, Makoto's Jupiter character and the strange insignia flared together. Instead of turning red, the strange insignia turned into purple and stood proudly on top of Jupiter's mark for everyone to read.

"Nuriko!" Setsuna gasped. That is the war name of Makoto's husband, her husband in the past life. The pair of ruby eyes softens immediately. Perhaps it is time for Makoto to know her real past. 

Meanwhile in Makoto's mind, images rushed past through her.

"Where am I?" Makoto whispered as she looked around the dark surrounding.

The princess of Jupiter was about to scream her head off for someone to answer her when a picture appeared before her. It was a man in his early twenties.

He had a pair of captivatingly sexy eyes. A chiseled jaw, a sharp nose and full lips completed the picture. His silken hair was the one that captivated her with the exception of his muscular bare chest. It was surprisingly the color of violet, like Hotaru's but lighter.

A small frown formed on Makoto's face. "Chigau. I didn't recall ever meeting him."

Right after the words left her lips, more visions of him in different poses and clothes appeared. Her green pupils expanded when a starling picture appeared before her.

The guy was smiling down tenderly at the woman in his arms. The woman had long brown wavy hair that went past her waist. She was wearing a green dress that matched her forest green eyes. She too had a tender smile on her lips as she gazed at the towering guy.

In fact, Makoto was staring at herself!  What is happening here?

Suddenly a voice whispered. "Aishiteru Makoto, my forest faerie." As if on cue, more pictures of her and the guy raced through her mind. Pictures when they first met, their daily quarrel, their first confession towards each other, their days of love, and their wedding day. Last of all, their death at the hands of Chaos during the Moon Kingdom.

Makoto raised her tear streaked face as her memories bombarded her and slowly diminished the old wretched past life that Chaos had made. Her hair whipped around as if being blown by wind.

Bowing her head, Makoto whispered a name that had long been forgotten. "Ryuen." Her heart quenched and soft sobbing echoed around the walls of her mind. She cried for her founding of her old love, her anger at Chaos and her longing love for her husband.

Minako could feel panic rising in her chest. Makoto still hovered a foot from the ground had started to sob softly. "Can't anyone do anything to help her?"

"Let her be. She has to know." All heads except Makoto's whipped towards Setsuna for the second time that day.

"What do you mean, Setsuna?"

Setsuna's eyes moistened little as she eyed her floating friend. "She has the right to know. In fact all of you will know but right now, it is her time."

The teacups shook as Rei slammed her fist on the wooden floor. "Stop talking in riddles and get to the point."

"I am sorry Rei but I can't tell you. Everyone inclusive Makoto would not tell the others who hadn't received it yet until all of us had received it."

Haruka who is wise at his friend's attitude stepped in. "We should follow what she says."

While the other girls grumbled and grunted at the request that seemed more like an order, the light that had been revolving around Makoto slowly fainted off. With a last whip of the green and blue ribbon of light, Makoto slowly levitates to the floor.

Luna caught sight of Makoto touching the floor as softly as a one would handle a babe. "Makoto daijoubu?"

Once again, everyone's attention focused on their brown haired friend. A gasp escaped the senshi of love and beauty as she gazed at her friend's face. Why Makoto's face was filled with radiance, innocence and something that she can't pinpoint.

"Yeah…I'm ok. I think we should end the meeting now. I'm kind of tired," Makoto smiled. Actually she wasn't tired, she just needed some time to think of what had happened and this past of hers.

Rei wanted to prod further but was cut in by Minako. "I think we should. Anyway I have laundries to do."

Minako stood up and with a stretch; she slid the door open and stepped out. Soon the rest followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hehehe… so what ya guys think of this chapter? I just love to make Makoto and Nuriko as a couple and who could have thought I made them husband and wife in the previous life? I too was quite shocked when the idea struck me. Ok then I leave you guys thinking of the next chapter… *giggles mischievously*


	9. Chapter 9

The Past, Present and Future

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry that it took a long time for me to update this chapter. I truly had no time to fit in my busy schedule especially since I have work crammed into my studies timetable. Anyway I hope this fic is to your liking.

To the other fics, don't worry some of them are on their way and nearly completed, just needed to be typed.

Ok then, here goes the ninth chapter of the fic.

*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Nine *~*~*~*~*

The gods in heaven must have loved her to bless her with an adorable child. The street urchin… No. The angel is such a joy to her life. Stranded alone, scared and hurt, Usagi had taken in the child and healed him. At first, the awkward relationship started off as friends but it slowly evolved into a mother and son relationship.

Usagi had been happy and honoured to be given the title of mother when Mikazuki had shyly asked her permission to call her such. With wide arms, she had accepted him even though she is a high school kid. But then, she is not an ordinary high school kid and her life had been everything but ordinary.

A soft smile played at her ruby lips when she heard the gales of laughter. Hotohori must have tickled him again. Suddenly a frown creased just above her delicate nose. Something is wrong. She can feel it. Something had happened between this world and hers. The energy is very strong. Closing her eyes, Usagi began concentrating on the vibes. Before she could decipher the source of it, the energy disappeared.

"Mommy! Mommy look at what I got for you!" Usagi opened her eyes and met the excited eyes of her adopted child.

"Kirei! They are very beautiful, Mikazuki. Arigatou," leaning down, she pecked a kiss on his soft cheeks. In return, the child gave her a bear hug.

Hotohori watched Mikazuki play a few feet from them. "Daijoubu ka, Usa-koi?"

Managing a smile, she reassured him.

Taking a deep breath, Hotohori looked deeply into the captivating azure eyes. Usagi only raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Usagi… I have been thinking a lot lately. You are my life, world and meant everything to me," Hotohori paused. Usagi thought he looked tensed, very tensed indeed.

"I… I want to marry you. Will you be my wife, my empress?"

Wide azure eyes stared back at him. It took a few seconds for the words to register in her hazed mind. Once it did, Usagi did the only thing that her brain permitted her to do.

She blinked. Again. On the third time, she fainted.

@~}~~~ Suzaku Seishi @~}~~~

As on, the strong wind that had been revolving around a certain purple haired seishi and purple aura around him began to dim out. His feet touching the ground, Nuriko opened his eyes.

Tamahome watched as his once floating friend opened his eyes, revealing a pair of glazed brown eyes. He saw Nuriko's lips moved and his hearing sharpened. Makoto? Who is that? Before he could walk up to his friend, Nuriko suddenly slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Oi! Nuriko!"

Since he was the nearest, Chichiri got to him first. Doing a quick scan, he looked at his worry-written faces of his friends. "He is exhausted, that's all."

"Will he be ok?"

Looking at his concerned miko, he nodded. "I suggest we resume the search later than usual when day comes."

"Makoto…" the name escaped his lips once again. Checking his pulse, Mitsukake sighed at the condition of his unconscious friend. Nuriko had been sleeping like the dead for eight consecutive hours and mumbling a certain name every hour. By now, the rest of the seishi knew the name pretty well maybe even the spelling.

"Makoto…?" Nuriko repeat again. But unlike the others, consciousness slowly entered his drained body.

The healer didn't hesitate to help his friend sit upright. He watched as Nuriko rubbed his probably throbbing temples. "Welcome back. You nearly drove Chichiri to madness with your condition and muttering 'Makoto' again and again."

Massaging his aching shoulders, he asked, "Damn I felt like I've been through a battle. How long was I knocked down?"

Taking the medicine he had prepared from herbs found at the nearby plateau and stream, he answered, "Eight hours or so. Here drink this, it will revitalise your body and bring you back to shape in no time."

Downing the black liquid in a single swing, he nearly choked at the taste. "God this taste foul."

A soft smile played at his lips. "I'm glad it did. Since you are awake, we're moving in an hour's time. Till then, take a good rest while I inform the rest of your recovery."

Hazel eyes trailed after his friend's retreating form, silently thanking for his momentary solitude. Eyes that used to gleam with mischief, fun and life is now devoid of such things. Sorrowful eyes glazed as what used to be lost images flashed through his mind.

A pair of forest green eyes gleamed at him as the ever so sweet lips curved into a smile. Her dark brown wavy hair framed her heart-shaped face while sweet blueberry smell would so once in a while fill his senses. Makoto. The light of his life, his most precious treasure and the keeper of his heart, oh how he so loved her.

His wife. She had always been and has. It was not a love at first sight like everyone thought it would be. Endless tongue war would always start and would not cease until either Usagi stepped in and knock their heads together or Tasuki giving them a true meaning of barbecued alive. Months of tongue war suddenly ended and blossomed into an eternal love that led to marriage. A happy marriage until someone appeared.

Pure hatred that is even bitter than bile itself erupted. HIM! If it weren't for that devil, he would have led a happy life. They would have led a happy life and their child would have survived. Chaos! Nuriko sorely blamed his misfortune on that corrupted devil. Because of him, his wife carrying their six months child had been sacrificed.

Sighing, Nuriko tries to relax his mind. Facing the clear sky, Nuriko pledge a vow. He is going to find his wife and kill that bastard.

"So where to know?" Tamahome asked, as he looked expectantly at the two wisest among them.

Eyebrows furrowed just above his nose as the youngest seishi pondered. All through the search, it had been him or Chichiri who led the way. Truthfully speaking, he had no idea of where they are heading. Defeated, Chiriko stared at his senior.

Not used being the centre of attraction, the blue haired monk frowned as if in thought. Suddenly he broke into a lopsided grin and scratched his head. "Sumanu minna. Demo, I don't have any clue."

Almost immediately, his friends nearly fell onto their faces except for a certain person. All of them had been putting their hopes on those two for a way only to have it backfired.

"We are lost aren't we?"

"I suppose you can put it that way," Chiriko smiled at his miko.

"Baka! I know we couldn't trust them!" Tasuki spat as he stared dangerously at Chichiri. Understanding his dangerous position, the blue haired monk edged away at the menacing looking fire seishi.

While the commotion was going on, a purple haired warrior stood beside a tree. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Why did he follow their directions while he cold just led them to the missing couple in the first place?

Not wanting to engage with his inner thoughts, Nuriko closed his eyes and began to mutter a spell that he had thought was long forgotten.

Guardian of Jupiter

Empress of living green

Yielder of blue light

Aid me in my quest

Shine me your light from my star

Second star of twelve universes 

Star bolt crystal

UNLEASH!

As if on cue, the crescent studs and Suzaku emblem suddenly lit up. Different from last night's event, instead of glowing red, the Suzaku's emblem glowed a bright green light. Slowly, the emblem changed into a picture of a bolt of lightning with vines weaved around it. Following suit, eight pointed purple stars merged with the silver crescent studs. With the last flick of green light, the gloves moulded onto his hands and upper arm like a second skin. Opening his eyes, he let his senses loose.

So many scent, movements and noise. Focusing his hunting senses, he roamed the forest again. That's it! He could sense them. Sharpening his mind on his missing friends, he at last was able to pin point their location.

"They are about a mile south-west from us. Near a stream." On hearing Nuriko's clear voice, all commotion was brought to an end. Turning their attention to the seishi, they nearly fainted at the sight before them.

"What the hell happened to you Nuriko? You look like a forest elf!"

Nuriko just smiled at Tasuki. So what if his ordinary brown eyes changed into forest green and vines and weird flowers grew around him? That doesn't mean he looked like a forest elf.

"So are you guys just going to stand there and gawk at me all day or are we going to find Usagi and Hotohori?"

"But how do we know where to go?" Miaka asked.

"I have my ways, Miaka." The rest of the group followed Nuriko as he walked towards the direction his senses had detected. A slight puzzlement crossed his face. There is someone foreign to him with the couple, someone who hold something very special.

~*~*~*~*~* Moon Kingdom ~*~*~*~*~*

Dainty fingers glided against the rough surface of a huge tree. Silver eyes glazed as her fingers traced the cracks on the ancient bark. This tree was where her daughter had met the ruler of Konan universe for the first time. Being only nineteen at that time, Usagi has a keen for being mischievous and often played pranks on others; be it rulers from other universes or kingdoms or servants, she never cease her antics.

Perched on the tree and dressed as a warrior, Serena Usagi Selenity had jumped in front of Hotohori and challenged him in a duel of swords. Accepting the challenge, thinking of defeating the lad, Hotohori won the match. Having her pride being blown into, Usagi sets out to equal her status since she had never lost in sword fighting except to Haruka. 

A soft laugh escaped the queen when she remembered the things Usagi did to the poor emperor. From adding live spiders to his meal to setting his clothes on fire, anything she could think of. The two royals never ceased to indulge in a tongue war each time they meet until a certain day.

"Sumi masen, Selenity-sama." Gathering her thoughts back, Queen Selenity turned around to face the four gods.

On seeing her nod, the white haired god spoke. "They are recovering their memories day by day my queen. It even reached to the extent of them using their previous powers."

"Byakko is right, Selenity-sama. The guardian of war and guardian of gates and time are slowly recovering their memories of their previous life. The hunter, Ryuen or Nuriko, and his wife, Makoto, had recovered their memories and even their powers. Its only days till they meet each other again," a green haired god explained.

Silver eyes glanced at the other two gods. "Seiryuu, what is your report?"

"Chaos powers are increasing by the day and it is only until he fully recovers his power. Furthermore, I think my seishi are starting a plan to kill him. We have to stop this since they are not strong enough without the stars and Usagi-hime."

"He is right, Selenity-sama. The key had been found. Therefore it is only wise that we let the senshi join their princess."

The ageless queen gave the gods a long stare before she finally closed her eyes. "I see. I guess it can't be helped. Suzaku open the portal while the rest prepare the senshi."

With a curt bow, the four men disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Troubled eyes watched, as his mother lay unconscious. Holding limp hand to his cheek, Mikazuki prayed with all his might to the gods in heaven.

Kami-sama… onegai don't take my kasan. I had finally found a mother who loves me. Onegai…. Don't take her away. A crystalline tear dripped onto the grond. Quickly, the tear seeped into the hard ground. Please god! Don't take her away!

The small body suddenly jerked when a hand touched his shoulder. Whipping around, Mikazuki faced a pair of calm green eyes. "Otosan!"

Bringing his hand to Mikazuki's teared face, Hotohori knuckled the tears away. "Why are you crying little one?"

"Otosan… I… I don't want kasan to die!" sobbing, Mikazuki hugged into Hotohori's stomach.

Embracing the distraught child, Hotohori tried to hush him down with calm words. "Usagi is going to be alright. She just fainted, that's all. Your kasan is going to be fine."

Hotohori watched his beloved's unconscious state as he smoothen his son's hair. His face may look impassive but inside was the opposite. What could have caused her condition to be as such? Could it have been his proposal? Could his proposal shock her into such a way? He prayed not. He couldn't imagine what he would do without her in his bleak life…

Please god! Don't take my tenshi from me. Hotohori glanced down at the child in his arms. 

From us.

Consciousness slowly seeped into her slacked body. Blinking away the blurry focus, Usagi looked around her. Dainty fingers shifted the blanket that had been covering her. What happened?

"Sai-chan? Mikazuki?" As immediately as the names left her, a mussed red haired boy kneeled beside her. 

Wiping sleep off his drooping eyelids, Mikazuki eyed Usagi with eager eyes. "Okasan? Daijoubu ka?"

Seeing the faint smile on her cherry lips, the excited boy shouted over his shoulders. "Otosan! Otosan! Come quick! Kasan is awake!!!" within a short while, a shirtless man walked into the clearing. Water dripped from his green hair onto his bare chest, glistening the chiselled body. 

Weak hands struggled to sit upright and were instantly helped by a pair of small hands. "Arigatou Mi-kun," Usagi smiled at the child as she pecked him on the forehead. The boy hugged in return, catching the petite blond off guard.

"He was very worried about you, Usa," Hotohori explained when he caught her confused look.

Having finally understood, Usagi hugged her son tightly as she reassured the already sobbing child. "Daijoubu. I'm fine now. Nobody is going to harm you now, love."

"I thought you are going to leave me, I was so scared," Mikazuki managed between hiccups. Swept by a motherly love, Usagi pulled away from the embrace to kiss away the heart-wrenching tears

Settling himself beside Usagi, Hotohori embraced the both of them in one big hug especially a blond rabbit. Up in the sky, the sun smiled at the small family while the birds rejoiced at the princess's recovery.

A slight tug on his arm brought his attention. Looking down, he met a pair of innocent maroon eyes. "Otosan… I'm hungry. When can we eat?"

Notching his head towards a hopping white rabbit nearby, he referred, "If you are fast and skilled enough, you may get dinner soon."

Excited red eyes stared as the child bubbled, "Hoto? I could catch it by myself this time?" Mikazuki jumped joyously as he hugged his father. Sliding off his bow that his father had made, he notched the arrow into place.

"Don't go too far Mi-kun!" Usagi reminded as she watched the red haired boy moving stealthily towards a rabbit.

"Daijoubu, he is going to be fine. He is a fast learner, Usa," Hotohori reassured when he saw the worried look in her face. Usagi managed a smile. The couple walked side-by-side following the trail their son had made.

"Mind telling me what made you faint last night?"

A small frown marred her brows as she remembered last night's event. "I sensed something. Something big had happened between my world and this," she paused.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I tried to concentrate on the energy but it disappeared before I could decipher it. Then, I remembered feeling very drained and tired and I fainted…" and you proposed to me, she added silently.

Hotohori hadn't remembered holding his breath. "It was something else that made you faint then."

"Hai. What else could have possibly caused it?" Usagi looked at Hotohori and stopped walking.

Suddenly realisation dawned on her. "You thought it was you who caused my distress? Kami-sama! Sai-chan!" Clasping his arm, stared lovingly into his eyes. Taking a step closer to him, she reached out and gingerly stroked his face.

"Sai-chan! You could never distress me in such a way unless something bad had happened to you, which I pray it doesn't happen. I love you Sai-chan and had always been. It would be a great pleasure for me to be your wife."

Hotohori gazed at her loving clear blue eyes. She loved him. She wanted to be his wife, his empress. His! Suddenly he felt like he had been running for miles. Grazing his lips on hers, he whispered, "Arigatou. Thank you for loving me, for accepting me."

A loud shriek of terror rang the air. It sends shivers down her spine and Usagi had a haunch to whom it belongs. Breaking apart, the couple hastily ran to where the alarming sound came, armed and ready.

"Mi-kun?" Usagi yelled. She could feel panic pumping in her blood.

A bustle of leaves turned their attention. "Otosan! Kasan! Help me!" Sprinting towards the bush, Hotohori sliced off the offensive tree. Instantly Usagi jumped over the cut off bush, ready to strike but thankfully she didn't.

A group of men had surrounded a brown haired girl. Usagi was about to acknowledge them when a familiar shout brought her attention. "Mi-kun!" relief soothed her wrecked nerves as she watched the red haired boy struggled free from a familiar flaming haired man.

"Kasan!" Mikazuki ran into his mother's protective arms and hugged her.

"They tried to hurt me!" he whispered as his eyes flitted nervously at the cursing fiery haired man.

"Minna!" Mikazuki heard his father addressed the group of people in front of him. Suddenly as one, the people ran towards them. Mikazuki hid behind his mother, thinking they would harm him. He was shocked to find his parents engaged in hugs and laughter. Are they mad? Did they just hugged the people that a second ago were about to slice his head off? Adults are very confusing.

Nuriko embraced the moon princess for the first time since they were separated. "I missed you little sister. Did everything went well?" he whispered.

Usagi stepped away and smiled. "You have changed, Nuriko. I take it you had remembered everything?"

A slow grin settled on his lips. "That I have Usagi. I just can't wait to see her again."

A twinkle played at her eyes as she giggled. "That I will assure you will, Ryuen. Makoto would be very pleased to see you after all this time."

"I hope she will," he smiled tenderly.

"At lest I know where the strange energy came from last night."

"Sumanu Usagi," a lopsided grin formed on his lips.

Tamahome stared at the child. He had been hiding behind Usagi ever since just now. Curious, he turned to his emperor friend. "Ne Hotohori, who is that kid?"

Immediately all eyes turned to the red haired child. Not being used to being the centre of attention, the child scooted closer to Usagi. Smiling warmly at the child, the green haired emperor hugged the child to his side.

"This child is called Mikazuki. He is our son."

Instantaneously, the Suzaku seishi had a stupid look on their faces. Walking towards Hotohori, Tasuki suddenly broke into a large grin as he elbowed Hotohori's side. "Suzaku seishi had a stupid look on their faces. Walking towards Hotohori, Tasuki suddenly broke into a large grin as he elbowed Hotohori's side. "You naughty emperor! We leave you two alone for a while and you guys created a child!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

END

A/N: hehehe… sorry for the slow update. To tell you the truth I started typing this thing three weeks ago and only now did I finish typing the entire chapter…lol.. very sorry… I have loads of exams last few weeks ago and since the exam is over for now, I can have loads of time to write!!! Yeah!!!

zackire


End file.
